Cookies and Milk
by HAZMOT
Summary: Vala's Pregnant and restless. Vala has a new family and mischief ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Daniel, where are my socks?"

"On your feet honey."

"Daniel, where are my shoes?"

"On your feet honey."

"Daniel what time is it?"

"It's five minutes from the last time you asked."

"I'm fat; am I fat Daniel?"

"No honey, your just pregnant."

"I want to go home."

"We are home honey. It's just after midnight."

"I'm hungry, can I have some milk and cookies."

"They're by the stand honey."

"Oh."

"I can't sleep, can you call Sam?"

"No, honey, Sam needs her rest. You talked to her 3 hours ago."

"My feet are cold."

"You have your shoes and socks on, why are they cold?"

"You didn't warm them up first."

"Daniel, I- I'm scared."

"I know honey. Get some sleep."

"The baby won't like me."

"Yes, it will."

"No, I'm a terrible person. They'll cry as soon as they look at me."

"No they won't."

"Yes, they will. They'll see that I'm fat, and ugly and start crying."

"No they won't. They probably see me first and cry."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright. Daniel?"

"Yesssssssssss.?

"Thanks for the cookies and milk."

"Your welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you asleep?"**

"**Yes honey."**

"**Do you think the baby will look like me or you?"**

"**Both of us."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes honey."**

"**Can you make me a sandwich?"**

"**Sure, the usual."**

"**Yes, and cut the crust off."**

"**Ok."**

"**And, and, no lettuce this time, and more pickles on the side."**

"**Yes, honey."**

"**No cheese; gas you know."**

"**Yes."**

"**Lots of tomatoes, and no mustard, just mayo."**

"**Uh, huh, anything else?"**

"**No, and, and did I say more pickles?"**

"**Yesssssss."**

"**Ok, I just want the usual."**

"**Andddddddd?"**

"**Can I have some more cookies and milk?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yessssssssss."**

"**Make one for you too."**

"**Yes, hon. Get some rest."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**I'm bothering you too much aren't I?"**

"**No Vala. I love you. Nothing is too much."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Just one tomato."**

* * *

**A/N: I just had this pop in my head. It's just a little tidbit between husband and wife. No long story. Just tidbits. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Vala is the sandwich ok?"**

"**Yes Daniel."**

"**Not too much Mayo?"**

"**No it's just right."**

"**Did you get your pickles?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Was the tomato ok?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you comfortable?"**

"**Yes darling?"**

"**Can I get you something to drink?"**

"**No sweetheart."**

"**Want me to rub your feet?"**

"**Nooooooooo."**

"**You want a massage?"**

"**No."**

"**How do you feel?"**

"**Fine."**

"**Hey, was that the baby kicking?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Can I feel?"**

"**Yep."**

"**There it goes again."**

"**Yep."**

"**Did I tell you I love you Vala?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did I tell you that you are going to be a great mom?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you still hungry?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Want another sandwich?"**

"**Yep."**

"**One tomato?"**

"**Yep."**

"**More milk and cookies?"**

"**Yep."**

"**More pickles?"**

"**Yesssssss."**

"**Vala?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I just wanted to look at you."**

"


	4. Chapter 4

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I – I think I'm having the baby"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes."**

"**My fluids just broke."**

"**You mean your water?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ok, let's go. Are you in pain?"**

"**YES, NO."**

"**I've got ya."**

"**Oh Daniel, I'm having a baby."**

"**I know."**

"**Can we call Sam?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did you call Carolyn?"**

"**No, not yet."**

"**Did you call Teal'c?**

"**No, not yet."**

"**Did you call Cam?"**

"**No."**

"**Let's get to the infirmary first hon."**

"**Ok."**

"**Ohh, Daniel, I think another contractions coming."**

"**Ok, Ok, I'm fine."**

"**Ok, careful, easy, I'll strap you in."**

"**Daniel, I'm so scared."**

"**It's ok; I am too."**

"**Sam, yeah, Daniel, Vala's in labor."**

"**No, No, yes; she's scared, talk to her while I drive."**

"**Hello, Sam?"**

"**I am too."**

"**No Daniel's happy too."**

"**Yes, yes, No, oh, oh, here comes another one."**

"**Yeah, yeah, ok, ok, 5 minutes apart?"**

"**Yes, yes, he heard."**

"**No, No, it's going to be a boy."**

"**No, no not yet."**

"**Ok, Ok, I'll see you there."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes Hon."**

"**Sam said it's going to be a girl."**

"**Oh, ok."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I want to have more."**

"**More what Vala?"**

"**More boys."**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Breath Vala, breath."**

"**I am………breathing."**

"**Oh Daniel, is this real?"**

"**Yes honey, it's real."**

"**Am, Am I going to hold the baby this time?"**

"**Yes, honey."**

"**No one's going to take him from me?"**

"**No honey, no one, I promise."**

_Sniff…… sniff. _**"I don't want anyone taking my baby."**

"**No one will take him, no one."**

"**I would die Daniel, I would just die."**

"**I know, I know honey."**

"**I – I think it's time Daniel."**

"**Push Vala, push, the baby's coming."**

"**I'm trying Carolyn, I'm trying."**

"**That's it Vala, come on honey, one more push."**

"**Daniel I don't hear the baby, the baby Daniel; is he alright?"**

"**We have a son, honey, we………**_sniff, sniff…………_**have a son."**

"**There, there, it's ok, it's ok. Daniel cut the cord please."**

"**Oh Daniel, he's so beautiful. It's our son Daniel, it's our son."**

"**Look at him Daniel. Is he big enough?"**

"**Yes, Honey, he's fine."**

"**Oh, my little boy, my little boy. I'm your momma, hello little one."**

"**He's holding my finger honey, look, he's holding on."**

"**That's your fathers finger little one. See how smart he is?"**

"**Yes honey, he's a little smart guy."**

"**I'll leave you two proud parents alone. I'll tell everyone it's a boy."**

"**Thank you Carolyn, thank you."**

"**We have to name him Daniel. We have to name him."**

"**We have time, honey. We have time."**

"**I love you Daniel. I love you so much. We have a son."**

"**I love you too Vala. We have our son; he's beautiful, like his mother."**

"**He's handsome like his father."**

"**I love you little one. I love you. You hear me little one, no one's going to take you from us."**

"**No one honey. I promise Vala; No one."**

"_Hush little baby momma's near_

_to brush your hair and calm your fears_

_to kiss your cheek and hold your hand_

_til you drift off into sleepyland."_

"**Mommy has a beautiful voice doesn't she son. Sleep well my son, sleep well." **


	6. Chapter 6

"**He's beautiful Vala."**

"**Thank you Sam, he is."**

"**He's short."**

"**Jack!**

"**Well he is, and hairy."**

"**Thanks Jack, so are you."**

"**You're welcome."**

"**Can I hold him Vala?"**

"**Sure Sam."**

"**Look Jack, a baby."**

"**Could of fooled me."**

"**What's his name Daniel? Crinkles?"**

"**Very funny Jack."**

"**No, seriously, what's his name?"**

"**Well, we haven't named him yet."**

"**Still too wrinkled, huh?"**

"**Jack!**

"**Well, look at him Sam, he's pink and wrinkled."**

"**So will you one day."**

"**Touché'.**

"**Vala? What have you and Daniel decided?**

"**We haven't."**

"**So, naming him after me, Jack Jr?"**

"**No."**

"**Just Jack?"**

"**No."**

"**Swine."**

"**Pig"**

"**Same thing."**

"**Can we have a contest Daniel?**

"**Contest?"**

"**Yes, let our friends name him."**

"**Ok, contest it is honey."**

"**That ok Jack?"**

"**Didn't know you cared Danny boy."**

"**Jack Jr, please."**

"**My mother thought it was good, Daniel."**

"**Your mother was a saint. You're not."**

"**Philistine."**

"**Peasant."**

"**So Vala, has Cam and Teal'c seen the baby?**

"**No."**

"**They'll be elated."**

"**Hope so."**

"**Swine."**

"**You said that already."**

"**Your point?"**

"**Well Daniel, Jack needs a nap."**

"**No I don't Sam."**

"**Oh, yes you do."**

"**We'll see you later."**

"**I still say he's wrinkly."**

"**Jack, say goodnight."**

"**Ok, goodnight Daniel, Vala."**

"**Andddd……….**

"**Goodnight little guy."**


	7. Chapter 7

"**I don't hear him Daniel."**

"**He's fine, honey."**

"**He should be crying."**

"**No, he's sleeping."**

"**I think I should go check him."**

"**You did 5 minutes ago."**

"**Did you burp him Daniel?"**

"**Yes, Honey."**

"**Did he have enough blankets?"**

"**Yes honey."**

"**Did he need changing?"**

"**No, honey."**

"**I'm a terrible mother."**

"**No you're not."**

"**He should be crying for his mother."**

"**He's content."**

"**He hates me."**

"**No he doesn't honey."**

"**Am I a good mother Daniel?"**

"**Yes, you are."**

"**He's a good baby isn't he Daniel?"**

"**Yes honey, yes he is."**

"**Did everyone think he was beautiful?"**

"**Yes Honey."**

"**I think I heard something."**

"**Is this monitor working?"**

"**Yes honey."**

"**Are these fresh batteries? Is it loud enough?"**

"**Yes, they are honey."**

"**Did Sam re calibrate it right?  
**

"**Yes, Vala."**

"**Why don't we have surveillance in there?"**

"**We can."**

"**Top of the line?"**

"**Yes honey."**

"**I heard a cough; I heard a cough Daniel."**

"**Go ahead and check Vala."**

"**Can you hear me Daniel?"**

"**Yes Vala."**

"**He's alright, just snoring."**

"**Daniel, he's so beautiful."**

"**I know honey, I know."**

"**I'm going to watch him a little."**

"**Alright; need any help?"**

"**No, just want to make sure he's ok."**

"**Ok, call if you need me."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes, honey."**

"**He smiled at me."**

"**Probably gas honey."**

"**No, he definitely smiled in his sleep."**

"**Sounds nice honey."**

"**He's so happy Daniel."**

"**I know honey, I know."**

"**He smells so good Daniel."**

"**I know, honey."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes honey."**

"**He's a miracle isn't he?"**

"**Yes honey, our miracle."**

"**Daniel?**

"**Yesssssss."**

"**Say something to him."**

"**I love you little guy. I love you."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Yes, Honey."**

"**He smiled."**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Yoda?"**

"**It is a noble name."**

"**It's fictional."**

"**How bout James, or Jim."**

"**O'Neill, that is not proper."**

"**And why not?"**

"**It sounds like a facility, not a noble name."**

"**And Yoda is?"**

"**We must think of the baby's future."**

"**Oh, I get it. Warrior type, huh?"**

"**Yes, Vala and Daniel Jackson's son must be appropriate."**

"**Ok, Cam, Sam; what do you think?"**

"**Sorry, the rhyming thru me off with Sam."**

"**You are weird Cam."**

"**Oh, and what name have you came up with Sam I am?"**

"**Quite that. It's spooky."**

"**Hey, Seuss."**

"**SHUT UP JACK."**

"**You guy are just as stumped as I am."**

"**No, we just have better names."**

"**Harry."**

"**NO."**

"**Larry."**

"**NO."**

"**Barry."**

"**Will you stop that Jack?"**

"**Why Sam I am?"**

"**You and Cam need therapy Jack."**

"**Teal'c? Any ideas?"**

"**One comes to mind."**

"**Don't keep all us noble's waiting."**

"**Asher."**

"**ASHER?"**

"**It means happy and blessed."**

"**Asher T. Jackson."**

"**Asher T. Jackson it is."**

"**So, Teal'c? When are you going to tell them?"**

"**As leader O'Neill, you may have the honors."**

"**Oh, now I'm the leader."**

"**Jackson means son of Jack, O'Neill."**

"**Oh, thanks for the history lesson T."**

"**You are most welcome."**

"**I'm not his father."**

"**Yes, but you act like one."**

"**Ok, ok, I'll tell them tomorrow."**

"**It is a noble thing to do."**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Asher T. Jackson, honey."**

"**Asher was T's idea. T. was added by our friends."**

"**Hm, Asher T. Jackson, huh."**

"**T said it means happy and blessed."**

"**Hey, he could be Mr. T."**

"**No, honey, don't ever say that."**

"**Why, Mr. T is cool."**

"**Mr. T has a Mohawk."**

"**Oh; well it was a thought."**

"**We have to have a party Daniel."**

"**Party, because………?"**

"**A name giving party."**

"**Only you would give a party for naming our son."**

"**I've got to call Sam."**

"**Oh, joy."**

"**You sound like Jack."**

"**Please don't go there."**

"**You think the General and Caroline will come?**

"**Yes."**

"**You think Caroline and Cam will come together?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not."**

"**They aren't seeing each other."**

"**Oh, Daniel you are so naive."**

"**I am not."**

"**Are so."**

"**I bet you don't know about Jack and Sam."**

"**They're friends."**

"**Oh, Daniel you really are naive."**

"**Come on Washington, Colorado, long way honey."**

"**Cell phone, laptop, alien technology. "Hello"."**

"**You sure."**

"**Absolutely."**

"**No, about Cam and Caroline?"**

"**The baby is going to have lots of aunt's and uncles."**

"**Cam and Caroline?"**

"**Jack and Sam?"**

"**How about T?"**

"**Still working on it."**

"**Are you trying to play matchmaker."**

"**Baby parties, always matchmaker's heaven."**

"**You are so sneaky."**

"**Yes, and you love me for it."**

"**I feel for our son."**

"**Why?"**

"**Can't wait to see his party when he's older."**

"**Way ahead of you darling."**

"**Asher T. Jackson, darling."**

"**Yeah, Asher."**

"**Blessed and happy."**

"**Yeah, we are."**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Hey little guy, time to wake up."**

"**Yes, yes mommy's here."**

"**We have a big day today."**

"**You know your father is the greatest and cutest."**

"**Now, now, no squiggling around."**

"**We are going to have company."**

"**Yes, I see you smiling, yes I do."**

"**You have a name now."**

"**No, you funny little guy. You'll find out later."**

"**Your father's asleep, so no laughing out loud."**

"**You are so handsome, yes you are, yes you are."**

"**Your uncle Jack, Teal'c, Cam and Aunt Sam are coming over."**

"**Yes, we are going to have breakfast."**

"**Yes, mommy has turned the monitor down so daddy can sleep in."**

"**Yes, now that was a good bath."**

"**Yes, good little one, good. A little powder for you."**

"**Are you hungry, hmm, mommy's ready for ya."**

"**There all finish. Oh, they're here."**

"**Let's go see your uncles and aunt, hmm."**

"**Shh, come in, come in."**

"**Hey, there's the little fella."**

"**He has a name now Jack."**

"**Oh, Sam, that's for later."**

"**Hi T. Oh, Cam nice to see you all again."**

"**Hey where's the daddy?"**

"**In the bedroom sleep. We don't want to wake him yet."**

"**Aah, Vala come on; I've waited so long to do this."**

"**Patients Jack, you'll get your chance."**

"**How's the momma? Momma."**

"**Fine Cam. No making faces at the baby Cam."**

"**Why? Look he likes it, yes you do……... Yes you do."**

"**Mitchell, he is frowning."**

"**No he's not T."**

"**Yes, I believe he may be confused."**

"**Confused?"**

"**Yes, you and Jack are making terrible faces."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I am Jaffa, warrior. I make faces that no one can read."**

"**Well; muscles has you there Cam. Jack stop it, he's imitating your face."**

"**Kid knows a good one when he see's one."**

"**Sam how do you put up with them?"**

"**Teal'c."**

"**Indeed."**

"**Ok, ok, it's time guys. Come on little one. Time to see daddy."**

"**One, two, three. SURPRISE."**

"**Wha- what, hey, guys? What's going on?"**

"**Our handsome son and your friends and I wanted to surprise you."**

"**Let me guess. The party for naming the baby is in here?"**

"**No silly that's tomorrow. Your son and I wanted to congradulate you."**

"**On what Vala?"**

"**Ok, everyone, you too little one, in baby talk."**

"**One, two, three. HAPPY FATHER'S DAY."**

"**Oh, we have so wanted to do this for so long."**

"**Ah, guys. Thank you. You too Jack."**

"**Why am I always the bad guy?"**

"**There now, go to daddy little one."**

"**Hey little guy. You get your name tomorrow."**

"**Aah doesn't that look precious."**

"**Why Sam; I didn't know you were so sentimental."**

"**Yes Jack, I do love babies and families."**

"**Well…………, I think we should clear out and make breakfast for our new Dad."**

"**Yes Jack, let's go make something, for our little family."**

"**See you guys later. Ow, T, I'm coming, I'm coming."**

"**See Vala? Teal'c."**

"**See you guys when breakfast is ready."**

"**Thanks Sam."**

"**Well my darling. I hope you enjoyed the show."**

"**Yes, I wonder what Sam meant?"**

"**Oh, Daniel you are so naïve."**

"**Well, anyway thank you honey. I loved the surprise."**

"**Well without our son, there would be no surprise."**

"**Yeah, I'm lovin it already. Father?"**

"**Happy Father's Day darling. Happy Fathers Day."**

* * *

A/N: HAPPY FATHERS DAY TO ALL THOSE GREAT DAD'S YOUNG AND OLD.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Come on son, you've got a big day today"**

"**Yeah, I know you're hungry, but momma's asleep."**

"**Let's get cleaned up first, hmm."**

"**See, all clean for mommy, now let's go wake her."**

"**Hey mom, someone's hungry."**

"**Well there's my handsome men."**

"**Did you splash daddy? Hmm. **

"**He wouldn't stop squiggling."**

"**That's my boy, play, play, play."**

"**Vala you're encouraging him."**

"**Why of course darling. No study for him yet."**

"**Aah, I'm not that bad."**

"**You keep telling yourself that while I feed our son."**

"**Are you hungry little one, hmm, I bet you are, I bet you are."**

"**Daniel what's wrong? You look funny."**

"**You're so beautiful when you feed him. It's just so natural."**

"**Thank you darling. He's a gulper."**

"**Well if I was close to a beautiful woman, I'd stay close too."**

**"And you say I'm incorigable?"**

"**Hey, today's the day. We have a name for our son."**

"**Yep, and the party is this afternoon."**

"**I can't believe you got Caroline and Gen Landry to come too."**

"**They're family darling. I don't want to leave them out."**

"**I'm sure Jack is tickled pink to do a little ceremony."**

"**Well he's like the big brother to you and Landry the father figure."**

"**Let's see, Cam, T, Sam, Caroline, Gen Landry, and I hear he's bringing a special dish."**

"**Do you mean food darling or a date?"**

"**Jack was rather cryptic, you know."**

"**Well I think our little guy is finished. Ok, little one, let's hear it."**

"**Come on, come on. Oh, yeah that's a good boy. Nice big burp."**

"**Just don't teach him to do that to the alphabet song."**

"**Please darling………….it would be in Goau'ld."**

"**Ha, very funny. Ok, I'll take him while you get freshened up."**

"**Hey, little guy. The men need some bonding time."**

"**Danielllllllll? Don't you dare go study artifacts on this special day."**

"**Nag, nag, nag. Come on little guy. Let me tell you the time Jack…………**

"**I love that man."**

"**Hey, everyone's here. Lets get you dressed little one."**

"**I'll go entertain our guest before they throw Jack out."**

"**Hey, thanks for coming General, you and Caroline are family to us."**

"**Think nothing of it son. Caroline and I wouldn't miss this for anything."**

"**Hey, dad to the son to be named. How are you?"**

"**Nice Jack. You ought to give speeches more often."**

"**I know, I try."**

"**Hey Sam; T man, Cam and Hi Caroline. You look beautiful."**

"**Why thank you Daniel, and thanks for inviting me."**

"**Hey, what about me?"**

"**You're beautiful all the time Sam. I don't get to see Caroline a lot."**

"**Well T. that leaves you and me out, huh?"**

"**I don't think calling T beautiful is wise Cam."**

"**Indeed."**

"**Hey there's our man of honor and with a beautiful woman already."**

"**Ok, Jack we know you're giving the speech, don't suck up to my wife."**

"**I'm sucking up to your son."**

"**Well lets start. I'm hungry."**

"**Tactful Jack, very tactful."**

"**Oh, Danny boy, you ain't seen nothing yet."**

"**Good, everyone; we gather to finally name Daniel and Vala's son today."**

"**Other than pooping he has real Jackson qualities."**

"**Ok, ok, enough about Daniel, oh, I, mean the little guy."**

"**JACK!"**

"**They are no fun are they little J?"**

"**JACK!"**

"**Ok, tough crowd."**

"**We thank Uncle T for giving you this name and us agreeing to it."**

"**Wait for it, wait for it."**

"**JACK!"**

"**We hereby give you the name; ASHER T. JACKSON."**

"**It means happy and blessed."**

"**It's about time."**

"**Now, lets eat."**


	12. Chapter 12

"**Did you enjoy yourself Asher? Hmm?"**

"**Yes you did, yes you did, my little Asher."**

"**Mommies still going to call you my little one, yes I am, yes I am."**

"**Yes, its nap time, yes come on, daddy's coming to tuck you in too."**

"**Hey, where's my big guy today?"**

"**Do you like your name, huh? Asher...Asher."**

"**Vala look at him, he's smiling."**

"**I know darling. He's a big guy today."**

"**He's our big guy today."**

"**Daniel?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**Can we maybe have a little girl?"**

"**Already?"**

"**Yeah, I want him to have someone his age to play with."**

"**So I won't do?"**

"**No darling; all the other kids would be jealous."**

"**Assuming Jack and Cam?"**

"**Yeah, T would be the only adult darling."**

"**I think you want a girl so you can have a playmate."**

"**Please darling; I have you two."**

"**No, I – I just want a chance to have a girl too."**

"**A set, huh?"**

"**We have been so blessed Daniel, I want to be doubly blessed."**

"**Taking no chances, smart."**

"**Plus, I want a little me."**

"**Oppose to a little Daniel?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Hey, look who's asleep?"**

"**He's had a full day darling."**

"**We've all had a full day."**

"**So?...You think Cam and Caroline hit it off?"**

"**You were watching?"**

"**Of course darling, we have to have everyone have babies."**

"**Don't you think you're projecting a little too soon honey?"**

"**One must plan ahead darling."**

"**I know, you want everyone happy."**

"**Of course. Look at our little one, he needs cussin."**

"**That's cousins."**

"**Well; I just want the best for everyone, that's all."**

"**So? You think Sam and Jack are hitting it off?"**

"**So I'm projecting?"**

"**Well you said I was naïve honey. I'm just thinking ahead."**

"**Can you imagine a little Jack and a little Sam?"**

"**Can you imagine a little Cam and a little Caroline?"**

"**Oh, Daniel we better stop before we start thinking of a little Landry and Teal'c."**

"**You know, there is Dr. Weir."**

"**Valaaaaa."**

"**We could invite her over one day to see the baby."**

"**Valaaaaa."**

"**And then, oh, Teal'c and Gen Landry could show up unexpectantly."**

"**Valaaaaaaa."**

"**And then we could have Sam, Jack, Caroline and Cam come over unexpectantly."**

"**I give up."**

"**Now who else can we invite?"**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, another one's up. To answer Vikki, T was often used in the series by his friends as a nickname. **


	13. Chapter 13

"**He can too."**

"**I don't think so."**

"**He can too."**

"**Such the optimist aren't ya."**

"**He can walk to me watch and see."**

"**I don't know Daniel; he doesn't look all that excited."**

"**Jack you don't look all that excited."**

"**Come on Asher, walk for daddy, come on, come on."**

"**What is this; a revival?"**

"**My son can walk Jack, he did it before."**

"**That's when Vala was here."**

"**O'Neill, Asher only needs encouragement."**

"**Look T, I bet he can't go 10 steps towards Daniel."**

"**Hey, I want some of that action."**

"**Cam, you're not helping."**

"**Hey, Jack made the bet, it's already set."**

"**You can't bet in my house."**

"**Can too."**

"**Can not."**

"**O'Neil will lose Daniel Jackson."**

"**Ok, I'm in. If Vala finds out, I'm dead."**

"**Yeah, baby bets."**

"**Mitchell, it is most disappointing to bet against Asher Jackson."**

"**Oh, and I suppose you can make him walk."**

"**Indeed."**

"**Ok, bets are what? Let's say Daniel has to cook for us all week."**

"**Wait a minute; I don't want you over here all week."**

"**Chicken."**

"**Let's not talk poultry, I have a better bet."**

"**I win, you guys clean house for a week and baby-sit."**

"**Babysitting and cleaning, ok, you're on."**

"**Alright Asher, come to daddy, come to daddy."**

"**Yeah, this bet is won already. The kid ain't budgin."**

"**Shut up Jack. Come on Asher, daddy loves ya, you can do it."**

"**Daniel Jackson, he only needs the proper encouragement."**

"**Hey, I'm his daddy, what other encouragement does he need?"**

"**He is a young warrior and the son of Daniel and Vala Jackson."**

"**Ok, which means?"**

"**Learn and watch closely Daniel Jackson. Your son is strong like Jaffa."**

"**Oh, this is going to be good."**

"**Jack? Were supposed to be betting against Daniel and T."**

"**Oh, yeah, I forgot."**

"**ASHER JACKSON, COME TO YOUR FATHER."**

"**What tha?"**

"**Hey, no fair, you used your Jaffa voice."**

"**Hey, that's my guy, come on, come on."**

"**Come Asher; go to your father at once."**

"**Quit doin that."**

"**Aaah man."**

"**YES; in your face Jack."**

"**You don't have to rub it in Danny boy."**

"**Oh, yes I do."**

"**Never underestimate a Jackson, O'Neill."**

"**This is so lame; I don't know anything about babysitting."**

"**Oh, you'll learn Cam, you'll learn."**

"**You know, we could tell Vala you bet on your son."**

"**I would not advice that O'Neill."**

"**Ah, come on T, you helped. It was supposed to be Daniel telling him to walk."**

"**There was no such bet Jack. We won fair and squire."**

"**Now you're sounding like Cam."**

"**O'Neill?"**

"**Ok, ok. I know when I'm beat. What day you want Tweedle Dee and me to come over?"**

"**Yeah, Tweedle Dum and I need a schedule. I'm cooking though. Jack will be doing all the changing."**

"**Oh, no I'm not."**

"**Oh, yes you are."**

"**Am not."**

"**Are too."**

"**Come on Asher. Your Uncle T and I need to celebrate. Hey; how bout some cookies and milk?  
**

"**Indeed."**

**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Daniel hurry up, they're going to be here."**

"**Ok honey."**

"**Daniel? Where is the baby bag?"**

"**Right her honey."**

"**Do you have the sun screen?"**

"**Do you have Asher's hat?"**

"**Yes honey."**

"**Ok, bathing suit, milk and water."**

"**Honey, calm down. Asher's been outside before."**

"**But this is his firs picnic Daniel with all our family."**

"**I'm sure he'll survive. It's just another holiday."**

"**No it isn't. It's the July 4****th**** day."**

"**You mean the 4****th**** of July day."**

"**But Daniel its food and fun and fire works."**

"**I've never seen fire works and I'm not sure what it is, but it sounds fun."**

"**It's just the anniversary of our countries independence to statehood; all countries celebrate in their own way."**

"**But Asher doesn't know that, he's just going to enjoy the picnic with his uncle's and aunts."**

"**Yeah, it's big here in Colorado."**

"**Daniel?'**

"**Hmmm."**

"**What are fire works?"**

"**Well fireworks are one word and date back to the 12****th**** Century China to expel evil spirits."**

"**Daniel, I'm not sure I want to go now."**

"**Vala is just a colorful explosion now for celebrating special events."**

"**EXPLOSIONS! EXPLOSIONS? Daniel I don't want Asher near explosions."**

"**Now honey he won't be near any explosions. They have a special place to fire the rockets off."**

"**ROCKETS! There are rockets? Daniel this sounds dangerous."**

"**I'm not doing very well explaining this to you am I?"**

"**Daniel, our son is going to be around Explosions and Rockets. That's not dangerous for a baby?"**

"**Calm honey, calm down. It's just for fun. We will be nowhere near the rockets."**

"**You do this every July 4****th****?"**

"**Yep, families get together and have picnics, fun, games and to top it off fireworks."**

"**I'm still not use to your customs. We never had such events growing up."**

"**Well you and Asher are in for a real treat and all adults act like kids when they see fireworks."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, really."**

"**Well what do you say little one. Think we can trust daddy to protect us from fireworks?**

"**Gaa, gah gah."**

"**Well I think that was a yes."**

"**Ok, we trust daddy and our friends. I hope."**

"**Hey, you're both going to have a great time and Asher will love it."**

"**Well, Ok, then lets get everything ready. Do you have his pacifier?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Do you have extra diapers? He may poop more than usual if the fireworks start."**

"**Yep, do I need any for you my love?"**

"**Very funny, I've traveled through half the galaxy. I think my poop will stay in tact."**

"**Hey, that's Jack blowing, time to go family. Hey guy, let go. Uncle Jack hates being late."**

"**Nice spot you picked Sam. Jack would have us in the hot sun tanning forever."**

"**He's not a picnic aficionado yet, but I'm working on it."**

"**Hey Teal'c is kinda attracting the ladies."**

"**Well he's the only one without a date. Claims he's feeling things out."**

"**Well darling he has us and Carolyn, Cam, Sam and Jack. He has options."**

"**Well I think all the food the women keep offering him he has food options too."**

"**Don't be jealous darling. Your days as a bachelor are over. Now you're daddy meat."**

"**I don't even want to know what that means."**

"**One day Jack, one day you will, you will be."**

"**You've been watching too much Star Wars will T man over there. Hey I'm hungry. Let's eat.**

"**Oh Daniel, Asher is having a ball and all his uncles and aunt's can't get enough of him."**

"**Hey, who knew Cam was a surfer dude and Carolyn a surfer girl."**

"**Daniel you are so naïve."**

"**I get that a lot honey."**

"**Asher oh, look, they're starting. What's that sound?**

"**Ohhhhh, Aaaahhhh."**

"**Oohhhhh, Aaaahhh."**

"**Oh Daniel this is beautiful. Look at our little guy, he loves it."**

"**OOohhhhhh."**

"**Hey little guy? Didn't daddy tell you this was fun, hmmm? Yes I did, yes I did."**

"**Oh Daniel I love fireworks."**

"**I knew that you would."**

"**Ooooooh."**

"**See, I told you everyone is like a kid when they see fireworks."**

"**Yes, Is Oooohing and Aaaaahing a traditional saying?"**

"**Yes honey, Oooohing and Aaaahing is certainly a tradition in our family from now on."**

"**Oh Daniel…………..its Asher's second holiday."**

"**Huh, Oh yeah. Father's Day. That I will cherish forever."**

"**Ok, everyone lets have our picture taken. Asher's first 4****th**** of July."**

"**Hey Teal'c you think one of your lady friends can take our picture with all of us together?**

"**Indeed."**

"**Ok everyone, one, two, two and a half."**

"**JACK."**

"**Ok, ok, tough crowd. THREE."**

"**HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULYYYYY."**


	15. Chapter 15

"Vala? VALA?

"What?

"What are you doing?"

"I'm watching my son, ride his tricycle."

"He'll be fine."

"You said that the last time he fell."

"He's a big boy now."

"He's three Daniel."

"Three is a big boy for him."

"Oh, ooh, oh, easy Asher, easy."

"Honey, he knows you're watching."

"I know, I know. He's so proud."

"He wants to do it by himself."

"I'm his mother. He should need me."

"He does."

"Then why can't I help him."

"He needs to do this away... from his mommy."

"Oh, Daniel. He's growing up so fast."

"Yes, he is."

"See, look at him. He's riding by himself."

"Who's that little girl on the pink bicycle Daniel?"

"Competition."

"I'm serious. She seems bossy."

"You mean more than you."

"Look at her, trying to run my son down."

"He's three honey. I don't think he'll sustain serious injuries."

"Look, what's she trying to do."

"It's a park honey, not a pick up joint."

"I don't like her."

"Honey, she's the same age."

"You are so naive Daniel."

"Look, look, she's holding his hand."

"He's made a new friend, honey."

"She's flirting with my son."

"He's three honey, not thirty something."

"Look, look, she's moving towards the sandbox."

"They play there honey."

"Look, he doesn't know what he's getting in to."

"It's sand honey. They're not plotting a heist."

"Her in her pink dress, with her pink bike. He's so easy."

"Seems a certain mother enjoys pink also. Hmmm."

"Those were necessary."

"Evidently."

"Look, there are other girls looking at him."

"He's the only boy in the sandbox honey."

"I bet their all territorial."

"Honey, he's not interested in them."

"He doesn't know the what women are like."

"He's a toddler honey. They all are."

"They're ganging up on him."

"There building sand castles together, honey."

"There looking for a free ride and some cookies and milk."

"You can always rescue him, from those flussies."

"Like I had to rescue you, from the base flussies?"

"I didn't need rescuing."

"Daniel, you are a buff archeologist. You needed rescuing."

"I never noticed."

"Everyone else did. Well; the female side did."

"So are you going in there, blazing away? Rescuing our son?

"He's a Jackson; of course he needs rescuing."

"I think the girl in pink is eliminating the competition, hon."

"I wonder what made them all cry?

"I think the girl in pink, hit them with her sand shovel."

"Well, at least she's fighting for her man."

"Hmm, sound familiar."

"The girl knows what she wants and she goes after it."

"But he's only three honey."

"She knows a good thing when it comes along."

"So, whatcha going to do, go rescue him?"

"I'll wait to see what he's going to do first Daniel."

"Uh, huh. Well I think he can handle her."

"Oh, and you're so sure, how?"

"I know his father personally."

"You really are neive, aren't you."

"Look, look Daniel. He's getting back on the bike."

"Trying to play hard to get, I bet."

"No, I think pink girl found another boy to flirt with."

"Typical. I knew she was up to no good."

"Well our son, doesn't seem to mind."

"Wait, wait for it. One, two, three……..

"Well I guess that showed her to mess with my son's feelings."

"Where did he learn to kick sand in others kids faces?"

"Well, better get him before he starts an inter playground war."

"That's my son, darling."

"No, that's a Jackson."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh Daniel; he's so sick."

"Dr. Lam's checking him out thoroughly honey."

"He was just fine yesterday."

"I know honey, I know."

"I shouldn't have let him play outside, it was too cold."

"He was having fun honey, don't blame yourself."

"I'm such a bad mother."

"No you're not."

"I can't lose him Daniel, I just can't."

"I know, I know."

"He loves the snow. He was making snow angels."

"He'll make other ones."

"He's my baby Daniel, my baby."

"He's a Jackson, he'll be fine."

"Do you think he's asking for me?"

"We'll find out soon. Carolyn's the best."

"What's taking so long?"

"She's giving him a thorough check out."

"I can't stand it Daniel. He's so small."

"Carolyn's coming."

"How's my baby Carolyn? Is he going to be alright?"

"He's just has a slight fever and a slight cough now."

"Can we see him? Can I see my baby?"

"Go ahead. He's been asking for you both."

"Thank you Carolyn, thank you."

"Hey, little guy. How ya doin?"

"How's my baby? Do you need anything sweetie?

"Um sick momma…….._cough, cough._

"Wanna go home………._cough, cough._

"Dr Lam is going to make you all better sweetie. Want momma to hold you?"

"Momma hold…………..scared."

"I know baby, I know. Want daddy to tell you a story?"

"Storwy, dada, storwy."

"Alright, hold on to your mother and I'll tell you a good night story, ok"

"Storw……….._cough, cough."_

"Ok, you go to sleep after the story, now where do I start, Oh yeah."

There once was a beautiful Space Pirate that was lost from her home.

She found a handsome Prince, who was lost and alone.

The Prince loved books and things old and new.

The beautiful Space Pirate loved him and he never knew.

Then one day he looked up and saw how beautiful she was.

He couldn't live without her and declared his undying love.

So one day they married and decided to have a child.

And then there life was complete because they loved him for awhile.

"Awhile?"

"I'm an archeologist not a poet."

"Hey, the little guys asleep."

"I'm going to stay and hold him Daniel."

"Ok, I'll be outside. Stay as long as you want."

"I love you little guy………._kiss._

"I love you Daniel."

"I love you too Vala."…….._kiss._

* * *

A/N: A short one. I wanted to go through a child's stages of life. Review if you like. I promise a longer one. 


	17. Chapter 17

"That man can be so infuriating."

" Yes Sam."

"I don't know what I see in him."

"I know Sam."

"I don't know how you stood it Vala."

" I know Sam."

"Am I that invisible? Am I not a woman?"

" Yes Sam."

"All I want is what you and Daniel have."

"I know, I know."

"I want a family, I want a baby, I want to strangle him."

"I know Sam, I could too."

"I'm not gettin any younger Vala. I'm a Colonal for God's sake."

"I know, I know."

"Can't he see how happy you and Daniel are?

"Yes, Sam he does."

"He's gone too far this time Vala. He's being so…….so………stupid."

"Yes he is. That's Jack; Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"I want a nice normal life for once. The world can wait, I can't."

"Uh huh."

"_Sniff………..__sniff, _I just want to be happy for once Vala. Don't I deserve that once in awhile?

"Yes Sam, yes you do."

"Anyway; how's my godson?"

"Fine, he misses his Aunt Sam."

"Tell him, I miss him too."

"I will Sam, I will."

"Momma."

"Hold on Sam."

"Yes honey."

"Is aunt Sam ok?"

"Yes, she's a little down today."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sam, Asher wants to speak to you, is that ok."

"Oh, yes Vala. I want to say hi."

"Hi aunt Sam."

"Hello baby. How are you?"

"I'm not a baby anymore, aunt Sam, I'm 5 now."

"Why yes, you're right. How's my little man?"

"I'm ok, are you mad?"

"No…………yes. No, just, just a little sad today, that's all. Don't worry."

"Ok. Aunt Sam?"

"Yes honey?"

"Did Uncle Jack do something stupid."

"ASHER!

"I'm sorry momma, but Uncle Jack made me mad today."

"He did, why?"

"Yes, why Asher?"

"I went with him and daddy today and he shushed me. I'm suppose to keep a secret."

"He shushed you?"

"Uncle Jack was looking at something today in the shiny store."

"Shiny store?"

"Yes aunt Sam. Uncle Jack said it's a secret. So I can't tell."

"YOU CAN TELL US."

"You promise I won't get in trouble aunt Sam?"

"Nope, cross my heart."

"Ok; well daddy was teasing uncle Jack about the shiny store."

"Oh, what for?"

"He told Uncle Jack, it's bout time he bought one."

"BOUGHT WHAT?

"That ringy shiny thing. Daddy said it wasn't the right size. It should be bigger."

"Bigger. Honey, what did Uncle Jack say?

"Uncle Jack said. You think?"

"Go on honey. Aunt Sam and I want to hear more."

"Ok, let's see, yeah, oh, oh. Uncle Jack said Aunt Sam means the world to him."

"Yes? Yes?"

"He said that Aunt Sam is like momma; Special."

"He said that Asher?"

"Yes Aunt Sam and daddy laughed. I don't know what was so funny. I think your special too aunt Sam."

"Oh Asher. You little charmer you."

"Aunt Sam?

"Yes sweetie."

"One more thing."

"Well go ahead sweetie."

"They made me promise, but I think you need cheerin up."

"I do sweetie. I do."

"Uncle Jack said that you Aunt Sam should be happy for once and he was going to make sure you were for the rest of your life or something like that."

"Thank you Asher. Thank's sweetie. Now; it's our little secret. I wont tell."

"Ok Aunt Sam. See you later. I gotta go feed my goldfish."

"Momma will be along later. Don't over feed him."

"I won't momma."

"Vala?"

"Yes Sam."

"I love that man."

"I know Sam. I know."

* * *

A/N: I wanted a little girl talk about family. Review if you like. Feedback is important. Ta. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Momma, daddy's being funny again."

"What did he do honey?"

"He said Uncle Jack is notsus."

"Notsus? Oh, nausea's."

"What that mean momma?"

"It means Uncle Jack is chicken."

"Huh?"

"Uncle Jack is getting married today and I think he's scared."

"Oh; Why?"

"He loves Aunt Sam and doesn't want to mess up."

"Why?"

"He want's to make her happy."

"Oh."

"Is Aunt Sam notsus."

"Aunt Sam is happy."

"Is that why I'm dressing up today?"

"Yep."

"Is daddy dressin up?"

"Yep."

"Are you dressin up?"

"Yep."

"Is Aunt Sam dressin up?"

"Yep."

"I wanna merry Aunt Sam."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well that would make Uncle Jack very unhappy."

"Oh."

"Momma, why do I hafta carry a pillow? Am I going to take a nap?"

"No, it just to carry the ring for the man. It's an Earp tradition."

"That's funny momma."

"I know dear, I know."

"Is Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Cam, and Aunt Carolyn going too?"

"Yep."

"You think Uncle Jack needs a talk momma?"

"Why honey."

"He said daddy was not helpin him today."

"Oh."

"Well, I think if you get a chance, you can say something to Uncle Jack."

"I don't think daddy is bein very nice momma?"

"Oh, daddy is just teasing Uncle Jack about him getting married."

"Did Uncle Jack do that to daddy momma when you marry?"

"Yes, a lot. So I guess daddy is returning the favor."

"Is daddy goin to tea me momma when I get marry?"

"That's tease honey, and probably yes when the time comes."

"I bet you pretty momma, when you marry daddy, huh?"

"Yes dear, your momma was a beautiful bride."

"I bet daddy was all dressy up too, huh momma."

"Yes he was. He was so handsome."

"Momma?

"Yes honey?"

"I wanna marry someone just like you."

"Oh, thank you sweetie."

"Momma?"

"Yes honey."

"Daddy and Uncle Jack are funny, aren't they?"

"You have no ideal."


	19. Chapter 19

"Jack; calm down. It's your wedding."

"I'm a General, of course I'm calm."

"You don't act like it."

"Look Danny boy. It's been almost 11 years since I committed to someone."

"I suggest breathing exercises O'Neill."

"Right T. Breathing is good, breathing is good."

"Oh, if Sam could see you now Jack."

"You're not helping Daniel."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Hey little guy, can you help a guy out?"

"What's wong Uncle Jack?"

"Your daddy and Uncle T are not having a calm affect on me, I- I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Your Aunt Sam is beautiful and I want to make her happy."

"So, what's wong?"

"I want to do right by her. She makes me happy."

"So, what's wong?"

"Hello, nervous here. Don't want to mess up. I like _her _a lot."

"Doesn't Aunt Sam like you, a lot?"

"Yep, I certainly hope so."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna………want to do, you mean?"

"That's what I said."

"Well……..I want to marry her and make her the happiest women alive."

"What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing Jack." Hehehe. "Nothing."

"Indeed O'Neill."

"Uncle Jack, you don't hafta worry. Aunt Sam loves you. So why worry?"

"Well………uh."

"Momma always said daddy makes her happy and she don't care if he's odds."

"I'm not odd."

"Mommy just loves you daddy and she said you make being alive more won……won, uh, full or something."

"You know little guy, you make sense. Even if you are a Jackson."

"You're funny Uncle Jack."

"I know kid, I know."

"I think it's time to go Jack. I hear the music starting to play."

"Indeed O'Neill. There is much to celebrate."

"Well, here it goes guys. I'm getting married."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Are you going to the moon soon?"

"Momma said you and Aunt Sam are goin to the moon later."

"That's honeymoon, son. That's were two people go after saying they love one another."

"Can I go wit you?"

"No kid. Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam needs some alone time."

"You need a long time?"

"No………..well technically yes. We do need a long time."

"Ok Asher. Let's go get Uncle Jack married to Aunt Sam."

"Do I hafta carry the pillow daddy?"

"It's tradition son. Only the best guys carry the ring."

"But, Uncle Teal'c is the best guy."

"I will relinquish my title this time to you Asher Jackson."

"YAY."

"Ok choir boys. Let's go meet my future wife."

"What's a crier guy daddy? And what future wife? I thought Uncle Jack is goin to marry Aunt Sam?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Everybody keeps sayin that. I'm 5 you know."

"And everyone knows it."

"Momma was right. I can't win."

"Your mother is wise Asher Jackson. We shall proceed to the Alter."

"Yeah, the alter of looooooooove."

"Hey, Hey. There's a 5 year old present."

"Don't worry Uncle Jack. Momma said daddy gets odds like that. It's a pase she said."

"I am not odd and that's phase."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson."

"Well, I'm up for cake. So let me get married so I can have some guys."

"Yeah, cake. Come on Uncle Jack. What you waitin on?"

"You know. I need to talk to Vala about that boy."

"Yes, Vala is wise beyond her years. It is fortunate your son is as wise as her."

"What? What to you mean T.? T……………T……………


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you Jonathan O'Neill take ………………

"Hey, he's Uncle Jack."

"Shhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhh."

"Daddy, that's not Uncle Jack's name."

"Asher, that's his real name. Sorry, continue."

"Do you Jonathan O'Neill take this……….

"He did it again. Uncle Jack? Your name is Uncle Jack isn it?"

"Yes Asher, but, that's my nick name, so let the Minister finish ok."

"But your name is Uncle Jack, not Nick."

"Not now Asher honey, Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam are getting married."

"But the mentor keeps calling Uncle Jack the wrong name momma."

"It's ok, he's allowed. Continue, sorry."

"Do you Jonat………..Jack O'Neill take Samantha Carter to…………….

"There he goes again daddy. It's Aunt Sam, not Samanta."

"It's ok Asher, that's her real name. Now no more interruptions, ok."

"Ok."

"Ok, now, where was I?"

"YOU WAS ASKING AUNT SAM TO MARRY UNCLE JACK."

_Snicker, snicker. _

"Uh, hum, we will continue."

"Do you _Uncle Jack_ take _Aunt Sam_ for your lawfully wedded wife?"

"She's not awful, she's Aunt Sam.

"Go ahead Uncle Jack, say yes."

"Oh, boy."

"Asher!"

"No, no, Asher's right. I do take Aunt Sam to be my wedded wife."

"And do you _Aunt __Sam,_take _Uncle Jack_ for your law... uhm, wedded husband?

_"_Asher?"

"It's ok Aunt Sam to say yes now. Uncle Jack said yes already."

_Snicker, snicker. __Teehee_

"Yes, I do."

"Asher, now let the Minister finish, ok."

"Yes momma."

"May I have the rings?"

"Uh oh."

"Uh Oh? What do you mean uh oh Asher? Where's the pillow?"

"I ………I………. well my butt hurt and I put it down and sat on it, and I forgot to bring it with me."

"Where is it then, honey?"

"It's out there somewhere. Somebody sitting on it, momma."

"Ok, Ok, everyone let's do this the calm way. Honey, will you do the honors."

"Certainly darling."

"Let me momma."

"Ok, go ahead."

"IF ANY ONE FIND'S UNCLE JACK AND AUNT SAM'S RING I'M IN TROUBLE, SO PLEASE FIND THEM."

"Well that's one way."

"JACK."

"Asher that was not necessary."

"Yes it was daddy. You always said to be honest. I'm being honest."

"FOUND IT."

"I believe Gen Landry has acquired the rings O'Neill."

"You think."

"Yes Sir. You the man."

"What daddy?"

"Asher may you do the honors of retrieving the rings from the General."

"Sure Aunt Sam."

"He's your son today Vala."

"Daniel, he's always our son. Just not today."

"Thanks Uncle General."

"Thanks for the pillow Son."

"Ok, you can marry them now Mr. Minster. Here's the wings.

"Why thank you young man. These usually help in being married."

"I know. Momma and daddy have one too."

"OK EVERYONE, THE MINSTER IS MARRYING UNCLE JACK AND AUNT SAM."

"Remind me Daniel to bring him to the base picnics. He's a great announcer."

"Yeah Jack."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride now."

"YUCK."

"ASHER!


	21. Chapter 21

"Daddy, where's momma?

"She's in the kitchen, why?

"Nothin."

"Daddy?

"Yes."

"Is mommy cooking?"

"I don't know. Why?

"Nothin."

"Asher?

"Yes Daddy?"

"Have you done something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Yes, meaning you have done something wrong or yes, you have not done something wrong?"

"I was just thinking daddy."

"Answer the question, squirt."

"I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Well, why do you keep asking about mommy?"

"I was thinking daddy."

"Well, what were you thinking about Asher?"

"Does mommy cook a lot of things daddy?"

"Well, let's just say it's edible."

"It's what?"

"We can still eat it without upsetting your mother."

"Oh."

"So, why do you ask?"

"Popsicles."

"Popsicles?"

"Yeah, does mommy cook popsicles?"

"You don't cook popsicles son, you make them in the freezer."

"Uh, uh."

"Uh, huh."

"That can't be right daddy. Mommy made a popsicle in the bathroom."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yep, in the bathroom."

"Son, you must be mistaken. I bet it was the kitchen."

"No daddy. Mommy made popsicles in the bathroom."

"Ok, why would mommy make popsicles in the bathroom?"

"I think she messed up and tried to hide it."

"Tried to hide it?"

"Yep."

"Asher, mommy was probably cleaning something up in the bathroom."

"No daddy. She was makin a Popsicle and it didn't turn out good."

"How do you know?"

"She kept looking at it."

"Looking at it?"

"Yep, she kept turning it around and shaking it and it didn't turn into a Popsicle."

"Where you disturbing mommy?"

"No daddy. Mommy don't know I was there watching. I think she was sad."

"Sad?"

"Yep. She kept shaking the Popsicle stick and looking at it and then she started laughing and crying at the same time."

"Maybe I better go see mommy."

"No daddy. She said she can't wait to tell you. I think she messed it up."

"You mean the popsicle?"

"Yep, she said something about the oven."

"The oven?"

"Yep, that's why I want to know if you put popsicles in the oven?"

"No son, you don't put pop………………..

"What color was this popsicle?"

"It was blue. I like red. Red is my favorite."

"Blue popsicles?

"Asher, what exactly did mommy say about the oven?"

"Let's see, oh, oh, she said there's something in the oven and it turned blue. I think she was scared that it turned blue daddy."

"Turned blue? Turned blue? OH MY GOD IT TURNED BLUE."

"Daddy, daddy, where ya goin?"

"It turned blue, it turned blue, woo hoo."

"So mommy didn't mess up the popsicle?"

"No son, mommy did good; she did real good."

"I'm going to make more popsicles in the bathroom."


	22. Chapter 22

"Mommy did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt, sweetheart?"

"Takin a picture of the baby?"

"No darling, it didn't hurt."

"Daddy can I see it again?"

"What son?"

"What the picture looks like?"

"Here you go buddy."

"I don't see my brother."

"It may be a girl darling."

"I don't see her either."

"Well it's a sonogram, an image of mommy's womb."

"Huh?"

"Aunt Carolyn took a picture of mommy's stomach to see the baby."

"Oh."

"So where is it?"

"Where is what son?"

"The picture of my brother and sister?"

"Well it's a little fuzzy, but they're right there in the picture."

"Daddy, that don't look like a little fuzzy. It looks like a fish."

"He's right darling. It does look like a fish."

"Our child does not look like a fish."

"If you turn it this way……..see daddy a fish."

"Your siblings are not fish."

"When are they going to be born?"

"Another 6 months darling."

"Can I name the baby mommy?"

"Well, we'll see and wait and see if it's a boy or girl first."

"But mommy it's going to be a boy."

"Now how do you know that darling?"

"Because he's smiling in the picture, see."

"There's no smiling in the ……………….. We'll I'll be."

"Look Daniel, the baby is smiling."

"That can't be possible there is no way that………….

"Well, even if it is the baby is smiling, how do you get a boy out of that?

"Mommy said I make her smile and I'm a boy, so see."

"Well Daniel; you can't beat that logic."

"No, I guess you can't."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Asher."

"Will Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam have a baby too?"

"In time, in time darling."

"Well what if I call Uncle Jack and ask can he have a baby with Aunt Sam?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary son."

"But daddy, it's been a long time. Can't I tell Uncle Jack to hurry up?"

"Darling, having babies takes time. Aunt Sam has time."

"But Uncle Cam said that Uncle Jack is getting old and crabbed."

"That was probably decrepit son, and I don't think Uncle Jack will appreciate being called old."

"Well I heard Aunt Sam say to Uncle Jack he was a stud."

"Uh, son, you shouldn't have been listening in on Aunt Sam's conversation."

"Now darling, when did Aunt Sam say that?"

"Vala!"

"What darling? Let the boy speak."

"Well when Aunt Sam where getting married. She called Uncle Jack a…..a stud muffin."

"Go on darling."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this."

"Shh Daniel. Go on darling."

"Well Uncle Jack said he was not a muffin and Aunt Sam laughed and said he was still a stud."

"When did that happen?"

"I thought you didn't want to listen Daniel?"

"I'm just curious is all. Go on son, ignore mommy."

"Uncle Jack was in the car with Aunt Sam."

"In the car? What car?"

"In the big car mommy. I was in the front seat of the big lemon for Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam."

"Oh, the Limo. You weren't suppose to be in there Asher."

"Well I wanted to see them before they went on their moon."

"You mean honeymoon. Asher Jackson, were you ease dropping?"

"That's what Uncle Jack said daddy."

"I bet."

"I was not dropping anything. I just heard them talking and kissing too."

"What else did Uncle Jack say to you darling?"

"He said I was a Jackson alright. Aunt Sam was laughing."

"Then what did he say darling?"

"He said if I mention anything about them kissing he was going to make Aunt Sam kiss me until I wrinkle or what ever that means."

"So you took Uncle Jack's advice, huh son?"

"Yep; I kept my word."

"Uh Oh."


	23. Chapter 23

"Hello."

"Hello, can I talk to Uncle Jack."

"Asher?"

"Yep."

"What's up little Jackson?"

"Are you havin a baby yet Uncle Jack?"

"Well hello to you too. Does your mommy and daddy know you're calling?

"Nope."

"Uh huh."

"Uncle Jack, mommy's having a baby, how come you're not?"

"Well it takes time."

"How much time?"

"Nine months time."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Can't you hurry?"

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"They're sleeping."

"Uh huh."

"Can't you hurry Aunt Sam?"

"No one hurry's Aunt Sam."

"Asher; Aunt Sam and I just got married."

"So."

"So, where still on our honeymoon."

"So when you come back from the huntymoon, you'll have a baby?"

"I'll give it the old try."

"Ok."

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yessss?"

"Do guys have babies?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you sure your mom and dad are sleep?"

"Yep."

"Uncle Jack, how come?"

"How come what?"

"How come guys can't have babies?"

"One; it would be a miracle. Two; it would hurt. Three; ask your father."

"Can I talk to Aunt Sam?"

"You know, that's a good ideal. SAM!

"Hi Aunt Sam?"

"Hi Asher. What's up?"

"Are you going to have a baby yet?"

"Whoa; what have you and Uncle Jack been talking about?"

"You havin a baby."

"Oh you have, have you?"

"Yep."

"No, not right now."

"Can you tell me when then?"

"Well uh. Where are your mom and dad?

"That's what Uncle Jack kept sayin."

"Uh huh."

"So, where are they?

"Who?"

"Your mom and dad."

"Sleep."

"Uh huh."

"I mean my little brother should have company."

"Brother?"

"Yep. I saw my little brother in a picture."

"You mean your mommy had a sonogram?"

"No Aunt Sam, just a picture."

"Ok; well that's great news. I bet you're excited. So your mom and dad are sleep?"

"Yep."

"So Asher, Uncle Jack and I need to go back to sleep ourselves. So why don't we talk later, ok."

"But when are you and Uncle Jack going to have a baby?

"Asher, why don't we talk later? Oh, by the way, tell your mom and dad congratulations."

"Con…graf……do……..

"Asher?"

"Yep."

"Just tell them we'll call them later."

"Ok Aunt Sam. Luv you."

"Love you to Asher."

"Tell Uncle Jack I luv him too."

"I will sweetie."

"Oh, oh, Aunt Sam?

"Yes Asher."

"I hope you and Uncle Jack have a baby real soon."

"Ok, back to bed young man."

"Yes Aunt Sam, bye."

"Bye Asher."

"Asher?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Who where you talking to?"

"Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack."

"Did they call?"

"Nope."

"Asher; did you call them on their honeymoon?"

"Yep."

"Asher; you shouldn't have bothered them."

"But mommy, we need more boys."

"Asher; you didn't."

"I didn't what mommy?"

"Hey, what's going on?

"Our son was talking to Jack and Sam on the phone Daniel."

"Hey, did they call?"

"No."

"So what's wrong?"

"Asher called them on their honeymoon."

"Asher; why did you do that?"

"We need boys daddy."

"Asher, you didn't?"

"Mommy already said that. I didn't what?"

"Did you call Jack and Sam on their honeymoon?"

"Mommy already said that daddy."

"Asher; why did you call and disturb them?"

"I wanted to know if Aunt Sam is going to have a baby?"

"Oh Boy."

"Bud daddy, I want my brother to have someone to play with too."

"Asher, you just can't call Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam and ask that son."

"Why mommy?"

"Well, uh, it's not nice and that's private."

"But Uncle Jack told me that guys can't have babies."

"What?"

"He said that One; it would be a miracle and two; it would hurt and three to ask you daddy."

"He would."

"Huh."

"Asher honey. Next time ask us before you call Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack first, ok?"

"Ok mommy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes son."

"How come guys can't have babies?"

"Oh boy."

* * *

A/N: Thanks Acer-sigma for the ideal. This one is dedicated to you. Reviews and feedbacks are welcomed. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Daniel, Daniel, wake up."

"Wha….huh, what's wrong? The baby?"

"Let me get your bag. ASHER, ASHER; WAKE UP."

"Ok, I'll get the car started. ASHER, ASHER. COME ON BUDDY."

"Daniel."

"Ok, honey, just a minute. ASHER."

"Daddy?

"Come on mommy's having the baby."

"Yeah, I'm going to have a baby brother."

"Ok, big man. Go get dressed, hurry up."

"Daniel."

"It's alright honey. We've got everything under control."

"Man, ok, ok, let me call Carolyn. Man."

"Ok, honey, I'm going to pack the car. ASHER, HURRY UP."

"Daniel."

"Hello, Carolyn, no, ok Cam, hey, Can I speak to Carolyn?"

"Daniel."

"Hold on honey. Oh, here talk to Carolyn while I start the car."

"Yes, uh, no, yes, yes. Ok, fine, I guess. No, no. He's starting the car."

"Mommy are you ok?"

"Hold on darling. Mommies on the phone with Aunt Carolyn."

"Tell her I say hello. Is Uncle Cam there?"

"Yes darling he is. Hold on for a minute. Go get your father first."

"Ok mommy."

"Oh, sorry Carolyn. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yes."

"Ok, honey the cars running. Let's get you going."

"Daniel."

"Ok, ok, you can take the phone with you. Asher grab mommy's overnight bag."

"Ok, honey up, yeah that's it. Tell Carolyn we're on our way."

"Daniel, I think…………..

"No, no, you'll be fine. Let Asher and I do everything. Just let me get you to the car."

"But Daniel, I think that………………..

"Carolyn we are on the way………………..what?"

"But………but we have to get to the infirmary."

"But Carolyn, I don't think she can talk right now."

"Ok, uh Vala; Carolyn wants to speak to you."

"Yes he is Carolyn. I know, I know. He's so protective."

"Honey come on. We can be at the mountain in 20 minutes."

"Shhh Daniel. Carolyn is trying to ask me something."

"Oh, ok, tell her I'm getting the watch. How's your contractions honey?"

"Hold on Daniel."

"Yes, no just fine. Uh huh, right. Two cups of sugars and a pinch of cinnamon."

"HUH."

"Daddy is mommy still cooking?"

"Wha………….no. Vala come on we have to get going."

"Daniel, it's rude to interrupt. Now, yes Carolyn about 350 degrees for 15 minutes and then they will be nice and golden brown. Yes, yes. No those macaroons of his are not his grandmothers recipe. His mother told me he's not that great a cook."

"See daddy. Mommy is cooking."

"Honey? What's going on?"

"Hold on Carolyn. I guess I better tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"I was trying to tell you darling; but you were so sweet to get my things ready."

"Tell me what? Vala?"

"I just wanted some cookies and milk."

"Great daddy. I'm going back to sleep."


	25. Chapter 25

"Daniel?"

"Daniel?"

"Wha….huh……..Ok, ok. I'm awake."

"Daniel I………….

"I know, I know. Cookies and milk. I'll go down and get some."

"Daniel, no. I want to tell………..

"I know honey. The chocolate chips."

"No Daniel. I'm going………..

"No, I'm going to get them. So sit tight….._yawn._

"Now……._yawn. _Where are my slippers?"

"Daniel you don't understand. I just wanted to tell……….

"I know, I know. Lots of milk, lots of milk………_yawn._

"Daniel if you just wait. I've……….

"I know; got that early morning craving. Been there, done that."

"DANIEL, MY WATER JUST BROKE."

"Wha…what?"

"I'm in labor."

"Oh, oh, uh, uh, ok, ok, calm down honey. We've got time, we got time."

"ASHER! ASHER!

"Ok, honey, sit down on the bed. I'll get Asher."

"ASHER! ASHER!

"Oh, I'll call Carolyn."

"Daniel, I think I need to go now."

"I'm got everything under control. Now, where's that suitcase."

"Daddeeeeeeeee. I was sleeeeeep."

"Asher mommy's going into labor. Get dressed."

"What's labor daddy?"

"Ah, ah, mommies having the baby."

"Where? I don't see him."

"Are you sure daddy?"

"YES, YES."

"Mommy; are you having my baby brother?

"Yes dear……….I……….am…………

"Mommy are you ok?"

"I'm……..fine…………honey. Just……………breathing …………exercises."

"Asher, go get dressed. Mommy needs to concentrate on her breathing, ok."

"Ok, I'll be right back mommy."

"Oh…………….all…………….right.

"Breath honey, breath. Now, let me call Carolyn and honey, hold on."

"Cam, what? No, she didn't mean it Cam. Ok, I'll try one, later, now put Carolyn on."

"Carolyn, yeah. It's time. Yes, no, no this is for real."

"DANIEL!"

"I'm here honey. Huh, yeah Carolyn. We'll meet you at the base."

"Asher, Asher go get your mother's bag."

"Ok, daddy. Is that Aunt Carolyn?"

"Yeah, ah, talk to Aunt Carolyn and I'll see to mommy."

"Ok."

"Hi Aunt Carolyn. Mommies having my baby brother."

"CAROLYN?"

"Tell her what Aunt Carolyn?"

"She said breath mommy. Breath."

"I………….am…………..breathing. Uhhn.

"She said she is breathing Aunt Carolyn. Is mommy going to be alright Aunt Carolyn?"

"Ok, ok, yep, I will. I will."

"Mommy?"

"Mommy's a little busy buddy."

"Aunt Carolyn said she's on her way to the mountan."

"Ok son; let's help mommy to the car."

"Daddy my baby brother will fall out."

Huh?

"I saw the picture in your office. My baby brother is upside down. He'll fall out."

"No, no son. It's alright. Mommie is, ah, holding him in place."

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh."

"Is that why she's screaming."

"Well...

'YES...YES...DANIEL?"

"See, now let's help mommy to the car."

"Ok, mommie you hold on to my baby brother."

"Yes...darling...mommy...will."

* * *

A/N: I know kinda short. My brain is on overload right now. So more soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	26. Chapter 26

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"No Uncle Cam, it's my brother. It's a boy."

"I don't think so."

"I know so."

"Asher, it could be a girl and then you're going to owe me some candy."

"Uncle T, please tell Uncle Cam it's a boy."

"Indeed."

"See."

"Wait a minute. How do you know T man?"

"Asher has said so."

"Oh, that's real scientific."

"Hey."

"Sorry Asher. I'm just skeptical, that's all."

"Sick and all?"

"Skep……I mean, not sure that it's a boy."

"You have to have faife Uncle Cam."

"Faif, oh faith."

"Yep, believe. That's what mommy always says. Faif.

"Asher has a valid point Col Mitchell."

"Ok, maybe, just maybe, it's a boy."

"Ya gotta believe Uncle Cam."

"Uh, huh. Well, I'll try. So, has anyone called Jack and Sam?"

"I have informed them of Daniel Jackson and Vala's impending birth."

"What's, m….….pin……….wing?"

"It's means, waiting for your mother to have the baby, young Asher."

"Oh, you mean my baby brother being born."

"Indeed."

"Are Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam coming to see my baby brother Uncle T?"

"I think not Asher. They will be here after your brother is born."

"How do you know it's a boy? I mean did they tell you Ash?"

"Uncle Cam, I just know. Faif."

"Ok, ok. Man, they've been in there a long time."

"It takes time Uncle Cam. When are you and Aunt Carolyn having a baby?"

"Wha……..what?"

"You and Aunt Carolyn. When are…………….

"I heard you Asher. Aunt Carolyn and I need to get married first."

"So, when are you going to marry Aunt Carolyn?"

"Wha…..what? When did we get to marriage?"

"You said you wanted a baby."

"Wha…….no, no I didn't."

"Yes you did. Didn't he Uncle T?"

"I believe you mentioned being married first."

"Wha……no, you misunderstood Asher. I meant if, and when we marry, then we can think about children."

"See, you said it again."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"I believe you are at a stalemate Col Mitchell."

"No, I am not."

"Yes you are Uncle Cam; and what's a tale mate, Uncle T?"

"Stalemate Asher. It means a tie."

"Oh, Daddy has lots of ties."

"No, tie. Like equal. No give or take."

"Take what Uncle Cam?"

"No………., never mind."

"You're funny Uncle Cam."

"Yeah; I get that a lot."

"Are we going to name my baby brother when he's born Uncle T?"

"Your parents will probably have a ceremony as we did for you young Asher."

"Cool."

"Indeed."

"Her comes your father now Asher."

"Daddy? Daddy? Where's my baby brother?

"He's with your mother. You want to go see?"

"Yes."

"See; told ya it was a baby brother Uncle Cam."

"Nobody likes spoilsport, sport."

"What's a poil port?

"It means Col Mitchell is a sore loser young Asher."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Kids, can we go in and see my son now?"

"Yeah."

"Indeed."

"Sure, sure."

"I still say it could have been a girl."


	27. Chapter 27

"Mommy, mommy."

"Hello my darling. Ready to see your brother?"

"Yep."

"Daniel are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Here ya go mommy. So what do ya think Asher?"

"He's real small mommy. Why's he so small?"

"He's a new born honey, just like you were."

"I was that tiny?"

"Yep, you were buddy."

"Oh, well I guess he'll get bigger. See Uncle Cam, it's my brother, a boy."

"Yeah, well, he's cute. He looks better than you Jackson."

"He looks like his mother, thank you very much."

"He is indeed a handsome boy Vala. You must be proud parents."

"Thanks T. I'm glad he looks like Vala and not me."

"Now Darling, he looks like us both."

"Hey, he looks like me too mommy."

"Yes, he does honey."

"Watcha going to name him?"

"Well we decided to have a naming ceremony like yours and everyone is invited."

"Is he going to be named after Uncle T, just like me?"

"We'll see."

"Hey; how come T get's all the credit?"

"It's alright Uncle Cam. Not everybody is as good as Uncle T."

"Oh great. You have your own fan club, huh T?"

"Indeed."

"Now Asher. Uncle Cam is great at naming babies. He almost helped Uncle T too."

"But Uncle Cam thought my baby brother was going to be a girl, yuck."

"I was just skeptical, that's all."

"Indeed."

"There he goes again Uncle T. That spec and all."

"That's skeptical."

"That what I said Uncle Cam."

"Are you Jackson's all alike? Always optimistic."

"Uncle T, there he goes again. Speaking big words I can't understand."

"It is alright, young Asher. He likes big words no one can understand."

"Well thanks for the support big guy."

"Anytime."

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey."

"Did you know Uncle Cam wants a baby brother too?"

"What? I didn't say that?"

"Yes you did. You said you and Aunt Caroline are going to get married and have a baby."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"I give up."

"Hey, Uncle Cam? Where ya goin?"

"Uncle Cam is so weird mommy."

"Now Asher; was that true about what you said about Uncle Cam?"

"Ask Uncle T."

"It was brought up by young Asher and Col Mitchell did not seem pleased at such a question."

"See."

"Well; we will leave Uncle Cam to himself for awhile. He'll probably forgive you later."

"Ok daddy. So, can I hold him?"

"Well we will see later, maybe when he goes home."

"Are ya goin to feed him? He looks like he's hungry."

"Well mommy has to be alone for that. She needs to bond with him for a little while."

"Why?"

"Well mother's milk is in a different container that the one at home."

"I don't see any corn tainer daddy. What corn tainer?"

"Uh, it's, ah, well for babies only. It's close by."

"Why can't I see it?"

"Well honey, mommy has a fresh batch of milk for your brother. He might be a little shy."

"Why? We love him. He can't be afraid. I can show him."

"Well…………..uh, it's kinda complicated."

"Daddy; you sound like Uncle Cam and those big words again."

"Your mother has self contained milk just like the cows of earth young Asher."

"Oh, like baby cow's drink when they're hungry."

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you say so daddy?"

"Because your Uncle T explains is better than I could."

"Oh, well, ok. Mommy he's getting fussy. I learned that from you mommy."

"Well you go with Uncle T and daddy will be along later."

_Kiss………"_ I love you little brother. Hurry up and eat and I'll be back, ok."

"I think your brother would like that honey."

"Ok, love you mommy. Daddy can we go find Uncle Cam? I need to say I'm sorry."

"Sure; he's probably nearby and we can sit and have cookies and milk."

"Come on Uncle T. Let's go cheer up Uncle Cam."


	28. Chapter 28

"Mommy where does this go?"

"Over there honey."

"Is everyone coming?"

"Yes."

"Even Uncle General?"

"Yes."

"Is my baby brother going to get his name today?"

"Maybe honey."

"Daddy said that I can help this time."

"Yes you can."

"He's gettin so big."

"Yes he is. You want to comb his hair?"

"It looks ok. I think I need mine combed."

"Yes you do. Look your brother is smiling."

"Yep, he likes me."

"Ok, go help your father. Guest are showing up."

"Ok mommy." _Kiss _"I'll see ya later little brother. I love you."

"Yes my little one. That was your big brother."

"Hi Uncle General. Hi Aunt Caroline. Hey Uncle Cam, you brought cookies."

"Yep, and they're all mine."

"Cam!

"What? Aw, you know I was teasing him Caroline."

"You're funny Uncle Cam."

"Yep, a laugh a minute."

"Hey guys, come on in. Vala's upstairs with the baby. I'm cooking."

"Smells good son. Can we help?"

"Sure General. Just make sure everyone gets settled, while I finish up in the kitchen."

"No problem. Asher you want to help me greet everyone?"

"Sure Uncle General. You're always in charge anyway."

_Snicker__, snicker__. "_I heard that Col."

"Yeah, no funny stuff Uncle Cam."

"Who made you………………never mind."

"Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam are coming Uncle General."

"Well so they are. Let's help them out."

"Well hi there folks. I see the honeymoon did you well."

"Hello General, I'm glad you think so, I think."

"Oh hush Jack. Hello General. Hey Asher!"

"Aunt Sam, Aunt Sam. Ohhhh; is that for me?"

"Well it's for everyone. Today is a special day."

"Don't tell him that Sam. He knows that I worked hard to prepare this."

"Uh Oh. Are we going to need a bard bag, Aunt Sam?"

"Uh, no, not this time Asher."

"Hey I resent that."

"Too late. It's already out there."

"Hey, Danny boy. Who's cooking? Smells good. It must not be Vala."

"Hey, that's my mom you're talking about."

"What's your point?"

"JACK."

"I was just kidding. Geez, tough crowd."

"I bet you want to see my baby brother, huh, Uncle Jack."

"Yep, where is the little guy?"

"Mommy is getting him all clean. Hey was all poopy today."

"Unlike you so many years ago, huh."

"I don't poop like that anymore Uncle Jack. I am 6 you know."

"WE KNOW."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Hey guys, come in, come in. Everyone set the food on the table. Dinner is almost ready."

"Where's Uncle T? Oh, there he is Uncle General. Daddy, Uncle T's here."

"Greetings young Asher. I have brought ice cream."

"Hey big guy. What did you bring the rest of us?"

"Daddy's so goofy Uncle T. We know you brought some for everyone."

"Indeed."

"Hey, Uncle Cam's in the food Uncle General."

"Hey, I'm hungry, plus Jack was in the cranberries."

"Thanks for ratting me out Cam."

"Asher started it."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Children, am I going to have to pull rank on you two?"

"I think they need a time out, Uncle General."

"That can be arraigned."

"Typical Jackson. Run to the General for help."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"JACK."

"CAM."

"Now you've done it Cam. We're both in trouble."

"I think young Asher that I can intervene. All food is off limits until we all can participate."

"When did you become such a party pooper Teal'c?"

"Uncle T does not poop at parties Uncle Jack. He's a Japa."

"That's Jaffa."

"That's what I said; Uncle Jack."

"Ok, ok, I know when I'm out smarted; and don't anyone say a thing."

"Well this is all entertaining, but I've got to get back in the kitchen. Sam, Caroline you want to help?

"ABSOLUTELY."

"I think they are starting to sound like two stereo speakers."

"Uncle Cam, that's not nice. Mommy says that if you can't say something nice. Don't."

"Your mother is wise, young Asher."

"I know, I know. Daddy says that all the time."

"Well we know who wears the pan……………….

"I mean, where is your mother son?"

"Mommies getting my brother ready Uncle Jack. I'm going to go check."

"I'm hungry. When are we going to eat? Caroline's been starving me all day."

"I know. My daughter made me promise not to eat a big breakfast. I'm a General for God's sake. I can eat what I want."

"She told the mess hall to call her didn't she?"

"Darn Doctor complex."

"Now General. She's only looking out for your cholesterol level."

"I'm her father, not her patient."

"Are you pouting General?"

"Don't go there Jack."

"Mahwah?"

"Yes; Mahwah."

"I'm hurt. I mean Sam doesn't watch what I eat."

"Be afraid Jack. Be very, very afraid."

"Ah, stop it Cam. You'll find out one day."

"What do you mean by that?"

"YOU'LL FIND OUT ONE DAY."

"You guys are all comedians. Respectfully sir."

"I'm just her father today son. We can discuss my daughter's future in private."

"Uh Oh, you're in trouble now Cam." Hehehehe

"Teal'c help a guy out. They're picking on me."

"I find it best to settle these matters after a good meal."

"Coward." I………..I mean, good advice T." Hehehe

"Indeed."

"Ok, everyone come set at the table. Vala should be down soon. ASHER?

"I'M COMING DADDY. MOMMIES COMING TOO."

"I've got to bring that boy to company picnics."

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson. You have outdone yourself. The meal smells quite exceptional."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ok, when do we sit down and eat?"

"Now Cam, you know the guest of honor has not arrived yet. So behave."

"Aw Caroline."

"Well hello everyone. I see everyone's here. Everyone meet the newest Jackson.

"Oh, Vala he's adorable."

"Thanks Aunt Sam."

"She means the baby honey."

"Oh, I – I knew that."

"Hey he's still little. Are you feeding him enough?"

"JACK."

"WHAT?"

"He has so much hair Vala. And it's so soft. Oh, I just can't wait to have one, one day."

"Why's everyone keep looking at me?"

"You said you wanted a baby one day Uncle Cam. Me and Uncle T heard you at the hospital; remember?"

"Wha……….You never told me that Cam."

"Hehehe, I – I was just talking about whether Vala was going to have a girl or not and then Asher…………… We'll talk later, ok?"

"Uh, Huh."

"Yes, later son."

"Ah, General. Et to Brute'?"

"Why is he talking like that again Uncle General."

"He's hungry son."

"Oh, both of you stop picking on poor old Cam. Let's sit down and eat. DANIEL?"

"Thanks Vala. At least someone cares about my feelings."

"Oh, brother. Come on fly boy. Let's sit down."

"Hey everyone, I get to sit at the big table now. I'm six and a half."

"WE KNOW."

"Uncle Jack is right. Tough crowd."

"Ok, here comes the _Turkey."_

_"Oooooooooooooh."_

_"_Wow daddy. You did good. What's everyone else gonna eat?" _hehehe._

"You guys are rubbing off on him."

"Now Asher, since this is your brothers first Thanksgiving. Why don't you give thanks first and then the General."

"Yeah, Ok mommy. Let's hold hands."

"I'm glad for my big brother. I'm glad mommy's ok. I'm glad daddy cooked to help mommy rest. I'm glad everyone can see my big brother and we can eat."

_Snicker, snicker. _

"Asherrrrrrrr."

"Ok daddy, ok."

"Let me see, oh, oh yeah. I'm glad for Uncle Jack, Uncle T, Uncle Cam, Aunt Caroline, Aunt Sam and Uncle General. I'm glad that mean old girl next door stopped running me over with her bike. She keeps saying she likes me. Geez."

"ASHER."

"Well she does daddy."

"Go ahead son, we can discuss that later."

"Ok, Oh, I'm glad for this BIG TURKEY. I'm glad that we are family and we all love each other and love my mommy and daddy. A mint."

"Ah Men son, Ah men."

"That's what I said daddy."

"Ok, General would you please give the blessing."

"It's my pleasure Vala."

"Today we ask a blessing on this wonderful meal. We are thankful that our friends and family are together today, safe, and healthy when there are so many of those who go without a meal each day. We ask humbly, that by the Grace of God, they we share our love, our friendship, and extend that love to others all around us. This family has been blessed with a new life of a child, and we share in the joy that we have another new member to our small family. May we all share in the comfort that this tiny little life has brought us, joy, laughter and tears. To Daniel, to Vala, and especially Asher. I know this love has been special to us all, and has brought us together to enjoy a special tradition of being thankful at what is important in this world; Family. May we all remember the love of family and friends and keep these moments special in our hearts and minds for all time. Ah Men."

"You did good Uncle General. Oh, man, I'm starved. Let's eat."

"I swear that boys been hanging around you guys too much."

"Aw, come on Daniel. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you Jack."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you Darling." _Kiss._

"Happy Thanksgiving to you Vala, and you son, and yes you too Asher."

"I know daddy. Happy Thanks givin to everyone. I want the drumstick."

* * *

A/N: EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY. HAPPY THANKSGIVING. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Daddy, is today the day?"

"Yep."

"Are we having a party?"

"Yep."

"Yay, my little brother gets a name today."

"Is Uncle Teal'c coming?"

"Yep."

"Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack?"

"Yep."

"Is Aunt Carolyn and Uncle Cam too?"

"Yep."

"Oh boy. I gotta tell mommy."

"I think she knows, sport."

"Well, I can tell my little brother."

"Yes you can. Go up and tell him then."

"Hey mommy."

"Hey, hun. What you up to?"

"I wanna tell my little brother he's going to have a party."

"He won't understand you hon."

"Yes he will mommy. He's my brother.

"And that means?"

"We always know what were saying; he smiles."

"Ok, then go down and help your father with the tree."

"Ok, bye little brother. _Kiss_.

"Yes, you get a name today my precious. Yes you do."

"Hey, where's the little munchkin?"

"Hey Uncle Jack, Aunt Sam."

"Hey, I was just talking about you, to your father."

"Was it good, Uncle Jack?"

"Yep."

"Aunt Sam, was Uncle Jack making funny names for me again?"

"Yes, Asher, he was."

"Ok, I have to make one up for him too."

"Wrinkled comes to mind."

"Back at you Danny boy."

"Ok, we are going to name the baby, not you."

"Ah Sam. You don't let me have any fun."

"Your point Jack?"

"Yes maam. Ok, let's go do some tree trimming. They need help."

"Yeah. Come on Uncle Jack."

"Remind me Sam to get Jack, arts and crafts for Christmas."

"You have no ideal Daniel."

"Hey, where's Vala and the guest of honor?"

"Upstairs, go ahead up. She's probably expecting you."

"Hey Vala, hey there God child. Today's your day, huh, yes it is. Yes it is. What?"

"Why Sam, you look positively radiant. Give."

"I don't know what you mean Vala."

"Samantha Carter –O'Neill. Do I have to resort to cookies and milk?"

"You know my weaknesses, huh?

"It's my job to blackmail my friends for information."

"Ok, but you have to let me tell Jack in my own way."

"Jack, smack. I know something's up Sam my dear. You're pregnant."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a mother. Another mother knows."

"Oh, well, yes. I'm so excited Vala. Carolyn confirmed it."

"Are Carolyn and I, the only ones to know?"

"Yep."

"Oh Sam, I'm so happy for you and Jack. Oh, this is wonderful."

"Hey, if we start crying, the baby is going to, too."

"Well you know I'll keep quiet. How far along?"

"Almost two months. Jack doesn't have a clue."

"Men never do darling. They never do."

"Oh, we have to have a baby shower when everyone finds out."

"I'm……….I'm a little scared Vala. Can you help me when the time comes?"

"Yep, always. Come on; they'll think we are talking about them."

"We are Vala."

"Well they don't have to know that, do they little one, yes, come on, down stairs."

"No Uncle Jack. The bunny goes there and the funny looking one goes there."

"You know, you sure are bossy for a little guy. Typical Jackson."

"Daddy said the same thing about you Uncle Jack."

"Asher, I didn't say………..that ……….exactly. I think we need some cookies and milk."

"Wuss."

"Daddy is not a, ah……..what you said. Is he Uncle Teal'c?"

"Indeed. Daniel Jackson is of noble character, as are you Asher and you Gen O'Neill."

"Sucking up to the kid, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Hey, here comes Uncle General and Cam. Where's Aunt Carolyn?"

"Hey munchkin."

"Too late Cam, been there, done that."

"What's Jack talking about?"

"He has made previous reference to Asher's size. Asher did not take it well."

"Jack, am I going to pull rank on you again?"

"It's ok Uncle General. Uncle Jack is helping me with the tree………..he said he was being punished for helping me. He's so funny."

"You have no idea kid. You have no idea. Anyway, I brought pie and Cam brought his famous Macaroons."

"I sure did buddy. Aunt Carolyn will be here later. Plus, I want to decorate the tree with ya, little man."

"We don't need help Cammy boy. Asher and I are doing quite well together."

"We need help Uncle Cam. Uncle Jack is too greedy."

"I am not. It just needs a little more tinsel over there………..uh,……….see."

"Oh, boy. Let me get in there kid. I think the tree is tilting."

"Yeah; Uncle Cam is going to help. See Uncle Jack; I told you the bunny goes over there."

"Indeed."

"He's right son. General's know."

"Everybody's a critic."

"Everybody, but you, right Jack?"

"You know, I'm still a General Danny boy. I still have some decorative powers."

"Hey everyone, the guest of honor is here. There's my little guy."

"Jack's been decorating the tree again, huh."

"Aw come on Sam. You're an O'Neill now. You're suppose to side with me."

"You put too much tinsel on the side again, huh?"

"WE TOLD HIM."

"Well everyone, lunch is ready and we can start naming our little one."

"Oh Daniel, this is going to be wonderful. Asher, after you finish eating, we can start."

"Ok mommy. But who's going to watch, Uncle Jack?"

"No."

"No, oh definitely, no."

"But what's wrong with Gandalf. He was the best one in Lord of the Rings."

"No Jack. No Gandalf."

"Party poops. I bet the baby would like Gandalf. Gandalf Jackson. It suits him."

"Jack, that's not funny. Tell him Sam. That is not funny."

"Don't worry Daniel. He'll behave."

"Indeed."

"It's ok Uncle Jack. Mommy and daddy didn't like Harry Potter either."

"Michael?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO."

"Don't even go there. Hey, how about, no, ok, how about, no, no. that won't work either."

"CAM?"

"Carolyn would have liked it."

"Teal'c? Don't you have any Jaffa names?"

"I have considered them Vala. But I think Asher should have the honor of naming his sibling."

"I like that. Ok, Asher. What do you think fits your brother?"

"Oh, mommy can I?"

"Yep."

"Ok, you swear no one will laugh?"

"No son, go ahead. Your mother and I trust you."

"Ok, here goes. Sam Jr."

"SAM, JR?"

"Oh Asher. That……..sounds wonderful honey."

"Oh, Asher I'm honored, but why me?"

"So my baby brother can play with your kid."

"Huh?"

"You're going to have a baby, aren't you Aunt Sam?"

"WHAT?"

"Someday kid. You're way out there. Aunt Sam's not pregnant. Well not yet."

"Uncle Jack? I mean Aunt Sam is having a baby soon."

"Asher, what makes you think that?"

"Aunt Sam, don't you know?"

"Know what, sweetheart."

"Your glowing just like mommy when she had my baby brother."

"Indeed."

"Why Col Carter, you are."

"He's right Sammie. The kid is right. You are glowing. Wait till I tell Carolyn."

"She always looks like that. You guys have to get out more."

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"We didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Get out more. We've been inside for a long time."

"Ok, I'm confused."

"Uncle Jack. Aunt Sam means you been trying to have a baby and now you are."

"But……..how?...When?...

"Uncle Jack, you ok? You look like the tree. Green and red and………"

"Saaammmmmmm?

"Yes Jack. We are going to have a baby, in 7 months."

"Sam Jr. I'm sure glad we got that out of the way. Daddy, I think Uncle Jack needs some cookies and milk."

* * *

A/N: Everyone have a very Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year. You know I had to put one up for Christmas. heheheh hohohoho. 


	30. Chapter 30

"That's silly Uncle Jack."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not; I'm a General, I should know."

"The New beer is not a baby."

"Is too, and its New Year, little man."

"Is not………… DADDY."

"Now why call your father?"

"He's my daddy."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Jack? What are you doing to my son?"

"Nothing. He won't believe me."

"Because?"

"I told him the New Year is a baby."

"You are talking to a 6 year old."

"I'm 6 and a half."

"WE KNOW."

"Is a New Beer a baby daddy?"

"Well, it's a New Year and a baby represents something new."

"Sam is not a New Yard. He's my little brother."

"Well he's new right."

"Yeah."

"And he's a baby."

"Yeah."

"See Kid, New Year, new baby. Case closed."

"JACK."

"Daniel."

"I don't get it, daddy."

"Let just say that you can ask your mother later."

"Ok. So why do we have a party?"

"To celebrate the New Year."

"But we already ceberated Sam being a new baby."

"Well we celebrate all new things. Make new wishes for the New Year."

"Like what Daddy?"

"Well, like, having a new brother. Having a new year to start all over."

"Having a new wife, having a new baby coming soon."

"But, Aunt Sam is not new Uncle Jack."

"Oh, don't ever tell her that sport. Uncle Jack would be in trouble."

"Why Uncle Jack?"

"Because, never tell a woman she is old. Never tell her she's new, she'll think she's used."

"But mommy's not new and she had a new baby."

"Thanks Jack."

"What?"

"Telling Vala she's old, with a new baby. That's gonna go over real nice."

"But daddy, didn't you tell me Uncle Jack is getting old too?"

"Really."

"No, no, no, no. I said Uncle Jack is………is mature enough for a baby."

"What?"

"I mean Jack, that it's about time you have a baby."

"But daddy, you said he acts like a baby and he's too old to be a baby or something like that."

"I think I hear your mother calling."

"No she's not."

"VALA?"

"Yes?"

"You need Asher right?"

"No."

"Ok, sport, go help mommy and Aunt Sam in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Asherrrrrrrrr."

"Ok, ok. Why does everyone send me to the kitchen?"

"So what were you saying about old, Danny boy?"

"Nowwww, Jackkkkkkkk."

* * *

"Hi Aunt Sam. Daddy said I need to help in the kitchen."

"What did you do this time Asher?"

"Nothin."

"ASHERRRRR."

"Honest mommy. I just told Uncle Jack that daddy said he was old at being a baby."

"Oh Boy."

"What brought that up?"

"Uncle Jack told me that a New beer, means a new baby. We already got one."

"Oh, he means the New Year. It means a new beginning for the next twelve months."

"Why didn't he say that Aunt Sam?"

"Because he's Uncle Jack."

"Well I told daddy you were old mommy and you had a new baby brother."

"Oh, and what did your father say to that, pray tell."

"Daddy said that's real nice. See, I don't think you're old mommy."

"Well thank you honey. But your father is going to be old and battered after I get done with him."

"Well he didn't say what Uncle Jack said, about Aunt Sam"

"Oh really; what did Uncle Jack say about Aunt Sam?"

"He said he would like to have a new wife and a new baby or something?"

"A NEW WIFE!"

"Yeah Aunt Sam. But daddy said that it would be ok, to have a new baby and an old wife."

"OH THEY DID, DID THEY?"

"Did they do something wrong mommy?"

"Oh, don't you worry. Aunt Sam and I are going to have a real good surprise for Uncle Jack and your father."

"Oh Goody. Can I watch?"

"Front row seat Mister."

"Oh, yeah. But mommy, are we going to have a party for Sam again?"

"Well; let just say, we all are going to have a party and little Sam is going to be laughing afterwards."

"Yay; are we going to have party hats, and balloons and wittles?"

"Well, yes and Uncle Teal'c, Aunt Carolyn and Uncle Cam will be here later, just before midnight."

"What happens at midnight mommy?"

"Oh, it will be a surprise. I promise you. Now don't tell your father or Uncle Jack a thing. It's our little secret."

"Oh, I won't. You know how I can keep a secret."

* * *

"Hey Uncle Cam, is Aunt Carolyn with you? Oh, there she is. Hey Uncle Teal'c; did you bring balloons?

"Indeed young Asher."

"Uncle Cam are you going to help?"

"Why the men in our family have been balloon blowers for a long time."

"Yeah, they've been blowing alright."

"I heard that Jack."

"What, Oh, Cam, I didn't hear you come in."

"I bet; You know they say the hearing goes first."

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Well this is going to be a fun evening. I'll just go to the kitchen with the women folk."

" Women folk? Carolyn's been around you too much, fly boy."

"Why does everyone keep sayin that."

"Daddy, when is it going to be the New beard?"

"That's New Year, and it at midnight. I'll bet you'll be sleep before it comes."

"Nuh uh. Mommy has a surprise, oops."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"No, no, no. It's a secret. They made me promise."

"Who made you promise. I have the tickle monster ready to attack."

"Daddy, I'm too old for……………..hahahaha, no,hahahhaah………..daddy, hhaahaha. Ok, Ok. I give."

"But you can't tell daddy."

"Me? My lips are sealed."

"No there not."

"Figuire of speech son, go ahead and tell me what mommy is up to."

"I told mommy that you and Uncle Jack wanted an old wife and they said they are going to plan a surprise."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what do you mean Uh Oh, Danny boy."

"I told you; you can't say those things around Asher. Now we're both in trouble."

"Indeed. I will have my camera ready for evidence."

"Oh, stop it Teal'c. Our wives are going to mess with us. I know it. You always get me in trouble Jack."

"I didn't say that. Asher why did you tell them that?"

"You said that you wanted a new wife and a new baby."

"I didn't………………..ok, damage control. Daniel what will make your wife happy before midnight."

"What will make your wife happy before midnight?"

"I asked first Danny boy. Stop messing with my head. Think; think how to get out of what they're planning."

"How do you know your wives are planning anything."

"YOU ARE SO NIEVE CAM."

"Now Asher, did they say what they might be planning?"

"No, well, something about………..batted or battered."

"Darn, physical harm. They're both special ops. This could hurt Daniel."

"For you. I have Asher for a shield."

"DADDY?"

"Just kidding son. Ok, I tell you what. It's almost midnight and we have to stop, whatever their doing."

"Brilliant Dr. Jackson, lets see what that brain of yours can come up with. You have all the degrees. Think of something."

"Oh, shut up Jack. Hey……….I got it. It's conventional, but it will save our hides."

"I think you two are in trouble."

"Indeed."

"I think mommy and Aunt Sam aren't going to like this daddy."

"Well, it's the only thing I can think of. Ok, guys, operation midnight."

* * *

"So they really said that you two were old wives?"

"We don't know, but knowing Jack and Daniel, they said something that Asher overheard."

"Hey, you know it's almost midnight, and I think we can let them sweat. You know Asher can't keep a secret. They're probably trying to think of a way out of what they think we're planning."

"So what are you two planning?"

"Nothing Carolyn."

"Ok, I'm lost."

"Go ahead Vala. Explain to the kind lady."

"My pleasure. They think we are planning something, because Asher said we're planning something, only we're not planning anything, so they are planning something to counter act our something, which is nothing."

"Oh."

"Can I do that to Cam one day?"

"YES."

"Ok, everyone, its almost midnight and here are the Champagne and snacks. Ah, where are our husbands?

"They are retrieving young Sam. Asher is with them Vala and Samantha."

"What's wrong with you Cam?"

"I need lots of Champagne Carolyn, lots and lots of Champagne."

"Hey, hey it almost midnight. Where are they?

" 5………4……….3…………2………..1, HAPPY NEW YEAR."

"WHAT THE………………?

"Happy New Bear mommy. We're bran New BABIES."

"Daniel? Is that our bed sheets?"

"Yep, little Sam has his original diaper, but we improvised."

"Daddy made me do it mommy. This itches daddy."

"Happy New Year Sam. The giant diaper is the new thing this year. I think I'm chaffing."

"I have my camera for evidence Vala. I will make copies for you Samantha. Happy New Year young Asher and Sam.

"Yep; lots of Champagne. Lots and lots of Champagne."

"Come here you two."

"So, you heard about the old wives thing, huh."

"You know your son can't keep a secret or tell it right."

"Hey, I was just saying what Uncle Jack said. Can I play with the balloons now mommy and wittle too? It's Happy New Beer time."

"THAT'S HAPPY NEW YEAR."

"That's what I said."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone. You know I just had to add this one for the Holidays. 


	31. Chapter 31

"Ok, guys, this is what's called being quite."

"But daddy, mommy's outside in the yard."

"Right, she's resting."

"Why?"

"Because mommy needs some mommy time."

"But she's by herself. Doesn't she want to see us?"

"Yes, but mommy's been tired, and needs a break from us boys."

"Momma."

"No, Dadda, not the momma."

"See daddy, Sam knows you're not momma."

"Yes Asher, but momma……I mean mommy deserves peace and quiet."

"Momma."

"Dadda, I mean say daddy Sam."

"Daddy?

"Yes Asher?"

"Can we do something for mommy?"

"Like what?"

"Make a picture; I can color in the lines now."

"Oh, really."

"Yep; Sam can't draw yet, he just makes a mess."

"Momma………momma………momma."

"Daddy……..daddy………..daddy."

"That's ok daddy. Sam will stop calling you momma one day, I did."

"Thanks, I think."

"Are Aunt Sam and Aunt Carolyn coming over to have a mommy day?"

"Well Aunt Sam will today, but Aunt Carolyn has to work."

"Will Aunt Sam name the baby after me?"

"Ah, I don't know Asher, why?"

"I think he can learn from me, about being a boy."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Daddy, please."

"Momma………momma."

"Now Sam, mommy is resting, so you be a good boy."

"Momma………momma……….Ash…….

"Hey, he said my name."

"He did not."

"He did too daddy. He said my name before daddy. I win."

"What?"

"Mommy and I made a bet Sam would say my name before you."

"Your mother and you made a bet, against me?"

"Yep, she's really good at that daddy."

"I bet."

"No, mommy and I already did that."

"Ok, what do you want to make mommy?"

"A picture of you, me and Sam."

"Momma……..Ash………momma."

"Ok, Sam, I get it; momma, not the daddy."

"I can make a picture to make mommy smile. She likes my pictures."

"Well, that sounds good. But what can I make her?"

"Happy daddy. Mommy said you make her happy."

"Cool."

"Daddy?"

"Yep?"

"I've been thinking."

"Oh, oh, that sounds like trouble."

"Uncle Jack said the same thing."

"Uh huh; so what you been thinking?"

"Mommy is special daddy. Can we do something more for her?"

"You never seize to amaze me Asher. Yeah, we can, you have something in mind?"

"Yep, you me and Sam can…………

"Hey Vala, can I join you?"

"Sam, I didn't see you pull up."

"That's probably because you had your eyes closed from sleeping."

"Well that too. It's good to see you. I see you are growing a little."

"Yep, the baby coming has Jack doting over me hand and foot."

"That's not a surprise. He's like a big kid."

"Yeah, he is. But I am to escort you to lunch and a day at the spa, per your men friends in the house. They gave me a call to escort you personally. I hear it's a mommy day, and since you are, and I'm about to be."

"You don't have to ask twice, let's go."

"Mommy sure looks happy daddy."

"Yeah, she does Asher. I'm glad you called Aunt Sam."

"Yeah, Aunt Sam is special too."

"I think mommy has two special sons."

"Dadda…….dadda."

* * *

A/N: I've stayed too long from this one. Will update soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	32. Chapter 32

"Push."

"No."

"Push."

"No Jack; Stop saying that."

"You had to have the baby at the Jacksons."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Been there, done that."

"Vala, she's almost there."

"You're so insensitive."

"I'm delivering our baby. I can't be more sensitive."

"Sam, Jack needs you to push more."

"I'm going to kill the both of you."

"Well kill me later Sam, I'm your friend. Carolyn's not here yet."

"Then ……….uhhhhn………..lets…………..wait…….

"Now Sam, the baby's almost here."

"Don't ever touch me again."

"Vala, I need her to relax. I can see the baby's head."

"Sam, Jack can see the head. I think he wants to see the rest of the baby."

"He………..uhnnn……………is…………..unhhn…………the baby."

"You are soooo going to love me later."

"I'm so going to kill you later Jack. Painful and slow, really painful and slow Jack."

* * *

"Daddy?" 

"Is Uncle Jack going to die?"

"No, Aunt Sam is just emotional. All pregnant women are emotional."

"But she sounds awful."

"Well we better be quiet outside so Uncle Jack can concentrate."

"What does that mean daddy?"

"Means Uncle Jack wants Aunt Sam to hurry up and have the baby."

"Oh, was mommy like that too?"

"Yeah Asher. Mommy was exactly like that and drugged."

"My teacher said, don't do drugs."

"Asher, mommy doesn't do drugs. She was just…………relaxed so you could be born."

"I don't think Aunt Sam sounds that way."

"Wait to Aunt Carolyn gets here. She will be."

"Can I go in and help daddy?"

"No, we better stay outside the room. Your mommy and Uncle Jack have everything under control."

"You know it's a boy don't you daddy?"

"How do you know that?"

"I wished for all boys. Girls are trouble, they don't understand us boys."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Ok, Sam, just one more push." 

"Jonathan Jack O'Neill, …………..I am………..uhnnnn………..pushing."

"Ok; well, just a little more pushing. Please Sam, the baby is almost here."

"Oh, Sam the baby is almost here. You are going to be such a wonderful mother."

"I'm tired Vala………….please, make this stop………uhnn………….please."

"Samantha Carter, I've never know you to give up and you are not now, now push."

"UUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

* * *

"What was that sound daddy? 

"Your Aunt Sam, I think."

"Ok, now what was that sound? Oh, never mind; it's the baby, _yeah_."

"Well that sounds better."

"Can we go in now, can we?"

"We better wait, so they can clean up the baby."

"Yeah, they look yucky when they're born. I've seen pictures on the computer."

"Huh?"

"I'm almost 7 daddy. I can use a computer since I was 5."

"But……….what, never mind."

* * *

"WE HAVE A SON EVERYONE. WE HAVE A SON." 

"I don't think the other countries heard you Jack."

"Oh, Sam he's so precious and Asher and Teal'c won the pool."

"Figures. Look Jack, he has your nose and ears."

"Now Sam, he has your eyes and everything else is mine."

* * *

"Ok, I'm here. Where's Sam?" 

"To late Aunt Carolyn. Uncle Jack is already about to be killed. I think you better stay here."

"Uh, I'll explain later Carolyn. Where's Cam and Teal'c?"

"Downstairs calling in their bets."

"See daddy, I told you it would be a boy."

"Yes Asher, you were right. Man, I should of went with the boy."

"Well' I'm going in to check on the mom and the baby."

"Make sure Aunt Sam doesn't kill Uncle Jack and my mommy. I need my mommy."

"Okayyyyyy."

* * *

"Well Jack, you're still alive and so is Vala. I've been told that you can be harmed, not Vala." 

"Wha……………ha……..very funny Carolyn. Hey, say hello to my new son."

"Hey mommy; is Aunt Sam and the baby all cleaned up? I saw on the computer it can be yucky."

"Well, little one, Aunt Sam is fine and so is the baby. You were right. I think we cleaned up."

"What, you made a bet with our son?"

"Sorry darling. You just weren't a believer. Let's go downstairs. You and I have some calls to make."

"I don't believe this. I have a gambling house."

"Oh, darling don't be such a party pooper. Maybe next time, it will be a girl."

"Please mommy. The odd, the odds."

"Of course darling. I forgot, mommy has the best little odds maker. Let's go tell your brother."

"My house is a den of baby betters."

"Oh Daniel my darling. I'll be back in a minute."

"HEY DANNY BOY. COME SEE MY SON."

"I know, l know. The universe has heard by now."

"Sam you look beautiful and so does the baby. Sooo; what are you going to name him?"

"I think we should have a tradition where Asher get's to name the baby."

"Saaaaam, I want to name the baby, I'm the father you know."

"Huh, I don't know. You kept telling me to push."

"Aw Sam; are you going to hold that against me? Besides Vala did too."

"It's my house."

"Your point?"

"She has the right to tell mothers to be to push in my house."

"DANIEL?"

"Well, I think that's my queue to exit. I'll be downstairs making sure Mitchell doesn't cheat my son."

"I resent that Daniel."

"Sorry Caroline; Cam is like the Scrooge when it comes to money."

"Don't I know it. Well, go save your son. I'm checking the baby over."

"I may need Vala's help to stop the boys from bickering."

"I'm back Darling. What did I miss?"

"Jack being sarcastic."

"You get some rest Sam. Daniel will pull the basinet out for our newest member of SG1."

"Ok, I am a little tired."

"Hey, I'm tired from birthing the baby."

"JACK!"

"People just don't get me. You get me, don't you son?"

"That right Jack, he can't talk back; typical."

"Hey Danny boy. I remember things, baby things, your wife would want to know."

"Ok, time to help Jack with the baby. Sam you go with Carolyn and Vala. We'll help out here."

"UH, Huh. Jack you behave yourself around our son."

"Whom, mwah?"

"Yes, mwah."

"Can I come in daddy? Uncle Teal'c is smiling and Uncle Cam isn't."

"Yeah, you can see the new baby boy. What do you think, sport?"

"I don't know. He's kinda tiny, and has a little head. Did you feed him yet?"

"Hey; I resent that, and I'll leave the feeding up to your Aunt Sam."

"Well Uncle Cam said the baby would probably have your big head. I think he was way off."


	33. Chapter 33

"Daddy, Sam's not being nice."

"What's he doing now Asher?"

"He won't let me talk to Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam."

"Jack? Sam?... Where?

"At the door. He and Aunt Sam are here."

"Why didn't you let them in?"

"Sam is playing hide and seek and keeps telling Uncle Jack to hide."

"Oh for crying out…………

"Asher go open the door. You know how your brother likes to play hide and seek."

"Well, ok, is mommy ready yet?"

"No; now go answer the door and be nice to Aunt Sam, she's emotional right now."

"What does that mean daddy?"

"She may cry sometimes for no reason because she's just had a baby; harmones, it's a women thing."

"Well ok, we can cheer her up, me and Sam."

"Well scoot, and tell your brother he can play hide and seek later."

"Ok, momma's not going to like Aunt Sam crying."

"Unc Jack, Unc Jack, hide see, hide see."

"Sam, come on, open up for Uncle Jack. Aunt Sam and I want to eat."

"What's all the……….

"Sam are you keeping Uncle Jack and Sam waiting outdoors so you can play?

"Momma, Unc Jack won't play hide see."

"It's hard to do that darling if Uncle Jack ,Aunt Sam and their new son are frozen to the stoop."

"Hey Vala, it was getting pretty frosty out there. I might have had to call up the reserves or T."

"Hey Vala, I'm so glad to see you." _Sniff………sniff………_"Fresh snow, it's so beautiful.

"Oh here we go. Sam honey it's just snow, it's Colorado. There's always snow."

"Oh Jack………..you're so insensitive." _Sniff…..sniff. _"You don't care about me or the baby."

"OW! Hey no kicking my knees. I could have you court martialed you know kid."

"Unca Jack mean to Ant Sam. Bad, bad Unca Jack."

"Uncle Jack; hey Aunt Sam, ok, bye Aunt Sam."

"Don't worry, I'll go after her. Asher watch your brother. Jack just stay out of trouble."

"And thanks for caring about my knees Vala."

"Bad Unca Jack."

"Uncle Jack did you make Aunt Sam cry? Daddy said Aunt Sam was motional."

"I'm hurting to much to correct you kid; and keep hitting boy away from me."

"Oh Uncle Jack, Sam wouldn't hurt you. He just got a lucky kick."

"Lucky? I hate to see what he can kick when he's not so lucky. You're lucky I'm bigger kid and a Jackson."

"Hey Jack, dinner is almost ready and what's wrong with you."

"Short stuff kicked me in the knees' Daniel. Did you show him that or Vala?"

"No comment."

"Figures. All you Jackson's stick together."

"But daddy you said that Uncle Jack gets a kick out of us boys. So didn't Sam do just that?"

"Later Asher, later. Sooooooo, where's T and the rest of our merry group?

"They're bout 20 minutes behind us. Cam, Carolyn and Teal'c are all riding together. Teal'c made them stop for ice cream."

"Ice Cream? What for Uncle Jack.?"

"I quote the big guy. There's always room for Ice Cream."

"T's been hangin around Mitchell to much."

"I agree Danny boy; but who's going to argue?"

"Is if for today Uncle Jack? For momma and Aunt Sam?"

"Yep, and it's just for mom's only."

"Momma day, momma day."

"That's right Sam, its momma's day."

"What is momma's day daddy?"

"It's when your mother gets to boss you around and you can't do a thing about it."

"No it's not Jack. It's called Mothers Day and it's a very special day."

"Oh boy, you had to ask didn't you munchkin. Well, go ahead Daniel, the boys are waiting. It's always like the History Channel around here anyway."

"Well let's see, ah, Mothers days is celebrated many way around the world. But here in the United States it's celebrated every second Sunday in May. It started as Mothers Day Work club after the civil war, to improve sanitation and health among the encampments that housed both Confederate and Union soldiers and reconcile the families. Then a crusade was started to find a memorial day to mothers. It was first celebrated in Grafton, West Virginia on the 10th of May in 1908, in a small church. The tradition continued and officially declared a Holiday in 1912. President Woodrow Wilson declared it a national holiday to show the flag in honor of mothers who lost their sons in the war. It became so successful that it became the most popular day to take mothers out to restaurants."

"Well……..I'm enriched. Take mothers out or eat in. I guess were celebrating in."

"Well Mother's day progressed into giving gift and flowers to mothers to appreciate all that they give us and the love that only a mother can give."

"Daddy; momma give us a lot of doesn't she?"

"Yep…..a whole lot of love."

"Luv, luv, luv, luv."

"That's right little brother. Lots of love."

"Hey I get a love of love from my wife and she's a mom now."

"You don't have to whine Jack. We know already."

"I'm not whining. OUCH!, heyyyyyyy. I swear Daniel your kid has it out for me."

"Now Sam was that nice?"

"Yeah you sound real concerned Daniel."

"Momma luv………wats of luv."

"Ok, ok kid. Your mother gives you lots of love, jeez, the jealousy factor around here is high."

"Sam just loves momma a whooooole lot."

"Me too Asher, me too."

"I know daddy, hey, there's Aunt Carolyn and Uncle Cam. Where's, oh, there he is."

"Tek…….tek, Unca Tek."

"Greetings young Asher and Sam.

"Hey I brought flowers for the mothers to be and those who are already mothers."

"Indeed, I have Ice Cream for our young mothers."

"Brown noser; calling Sam and Vala young, will get you an extra scoops of ice cream T."

"O'Neill, I have no such notion in mind. I merely express the beauty of our two mothers and their young."

"Ok, now he's going for three."

"Hey Daniel, I swear these two are like kids when buying gifts and _ice cream. _By the way hello you two handsome guys, and no, I mean Asher and Sam."

"Darn; been hangin around Cam to much Carolyn."

"Oh, it's you Gen O'Neill. I didn't see you whining over there."

"Oh, she's good."

"Hi Aunt Carolyn. Uncle Jack made Aunt Sam cry and momma's upstairs trying to get her to stop."

"OW! Kid, If you do that one more time, I'm going to take………..

"Sam, stop that, now go with Uncle T into the kitchen and Asher make sure your brother stay away from Uncle Jack."

"Come on Sam, Uncle Jack's going to court martian you, so let's go and check on the food."

"food, food, food, food."

"I guess I'll join the _young woman_, and see how Sam's doing."

"Thanks Carolyn. You may have to check on Jack later. Bad knees."

"Well Jackson, since the boys are in the kitchen. We had to really do some fast talking to hide the cake for our ladies."

"Well, where is it Mitchell. I hope you're not hiding it somewhere in your back pocket."

"No Jack, Teal'c put in the car, while I distracted Carolyn. I'll go get it."

"Well things are going as planned, Vala and Sam don't suspect a thing and no one has told Asher."

"Jack, he can keep………..well; he can exaggerate events, but he's getting better."

"Ok, guys, here's the cake. Big and I bet tasty. Not like my grandmothers, but it will do."

"Cake, I always love cake. Open it up, I want to see it. Did you make sure they put plenty of icing on it. I like lots of icing."

"Jack this is supposed to be for Mothers Day, not just you."

"Speak for yourself space monkey. I'm in this for the sweets."

"Here we go, I even had them put Happy Mother's day on the cake see."

"Hey that was a great ideal Cam. Let's see; Happy Moth……….

"Great Cam………. Happy Moth Day? Didn't you check it before you left the store?"

"Well Jackson, I was in a bit of a hurry, so sue me."

"Cam, Cam, Cam. I thought the Air Force was big on spelling?"

"Very funny Jack. I didn't see you making any contributions to our cake fund."

"Good thing I would have made them spell correctly, and I'm not a linguist."

"Hey we have to fix this, Jackson; what do you have in the kitchen?"

"It's a kitchen, what else would be in there?"

"I swear you two are like……………..anyway, come on, Teal'c will know what to do."

"I see no other options Daniel Jackson. We must remove the Moth from the cake."

"What……..no, no it will ruin the cake."

"I see no other option either big guy. I'll just contribute to removing this. Out of the way gentlemen. I'm a General; I'm supposed to handle such emergencies."

"By eating icing off the cake. Why does that ring so true."

"Can it, I'm just making an obvious, observation."

"Why don't you just…………….

"Not now Asher, and sit your brother in the chair. Your Uncle Jack's knees need a rest."

"But daddy, why don't we just…………..

"Asher now listen to your father, and keep kicking boy over there."

"Ok, I tried to tell you."

"Now gentlemen, let's put our heads together. After all we are SG1 and we can think outside the box."

"Well were doomed Jack. I say operation; Scrape the Moth Day off the cake and serve it up. The girls will never know."

"Well sounds like a plan to me Cam, what do you say Danny boy?"

"I hate to say this, but I'm in."

"But daddy, all we have to do…………….

"Asher it's a secret so just go along. No one need to know but us guys, ok."

"Indeed; ice cream will suffice. Operation Scrape the icing."

"High fives all around. Asher, Sam it's unanimous."

"Ok, I tried to warn you."

"Momma day, momma day. Momma, momma, momma."

"I swear Daniel. Your kid has a one track mind. He's gonna get us in trouble."

_Psssssssssssst._

"Hey…………hey, he just stuck his tongue out at me."

"You're lucky he didn't go for your knees Mitchell."

"UH, HMMMM."

"Whoa…………..ah, Sam honey, how………..how long have you ladies been standing there?"

"Operation Scrape the Cake, _Jack_."

"I tried to tell them Aunt Sam. Didn't I momma?"

"Yes darling, you did. And to think you're raising our sons to lie about cake _Daniel Jackson_."

"I ………..I…………it was, oh crap. Happy Mother's Day honey."

"Yeah, what he said Sam."

"Indeed."

"Me too Carolyn, me too."

"Momma day, Momma day."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I've neglected this, but better late than never. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE.


	34. Chapter 34

"Daniel?"

"Hmmm."

"What ya doin?"

"I'm listening to you."

"No you're reading a book."

"Ok, I'm reading a book."

"Daniel?"

"Yesssss?"

"Where are the boys?"

"In the playroom. I think they're playing hero and destroyer. I think Asher is the hero, poor Sam was chosen the destroyer, which fits actually."

"Really, how about we play in our room for a little while."

"We _**are**_ in our room, and what game do you think we should play my lovely wife?"

"I like that Xena woman on TV, the Warrior Princess, and you be Gabrielle."

"No, no, no. I don't do Gabrielle, and that show is totally incorrect. Ares would never be in that period, or whatever period that show is in."

"Who cares, I like that Hercules. Those tight leather crossed pants. Xena and him would make a cute couple."

"I don't think so. I'm still not being Gabriella or whatever her name is."

"It's Gabrielle, and our boys love that show. They respect that a woman can kick butt."

"Oh, please don't tell me you have them watching that lame excuse for men to salivate at women and men wearing leather."

"I don't know darling. You look rather good in leather pants. Come to think of it, so did Cam."

"I don't care; our boys should be watching educational stuff."

"You do enough of that around here darling. Besides, they think there mother is a Warrior Princess."

"Really; who do you think I am, oh Warrior Princess?"

"Hmmm, handsome, no beard, so not Ares. Not tall, so no Hercules, though the tight pants would look fabulous."

"Uh huh, what else?"

"Well Superman has a cape, and you don't need one. Though the tights would make you look good."

"Don't even go there."

"Ohm, let me see, muscular, dark hair, great kisser, hmm, lets' explore the possibilities."

"I think daddy should be Batman, he's a good thinker."

"No……..no……….no. Hercules…………..Hercules……………..Hercules.

"ASHER!

"SAM!

A/N: Yep, I'm udating. Reviews and comments are welcomed.


	35. Chapter 35

"Daddy?"

"Yes Asher."

"I have to ask you somethin."

"Well go ahead."

"I have show and tell."

"Ok, so what you going to show and tell?"

"That's what I mean. I don't."

"You need some help?"

"Well, ok, I mean, what do you do daddy?"

"Well, I'm an Archeologist and Historian. I find out what others want to know."

"That doesn't sound fun daddy."

"Well, don't you like to find things hidden and see where they come from?"

"Sam hides my things and I know they come from a store; mommy said so."

"Well, what about things that don't come from a store. Like really old stuff."

"Like Uncle Jack?"

"he he, uh, no, not that kind of old stuff. I mean old as in books, pottery, statues. Things like that."

"No."

"Think of old stuff being _treasure_ and you want to find out about it, and where it's hidden."

"Nu uh."

"Now wouldn't your friends like to dig up buried treasure and share with the world?"

"I can do that in the back yard daddy. Sam digs up things all the time."

"So that's who's doing that. Uh, anyway; don't you want me to show all the treasures I've dug up and found out about ancient cultures?"

"Nope."

"Come on, I think your school would love to see my treasures."

"Mommies more fun at this daddy. She said she can tell stories and her adv……..adven. You know stories."

"Uh, I don't think mommy should tell about her _**adventures**_, at least to your class."

"Yeah, that's the word; but she said you and Uncle Cam went on a treasure hunt once. She said she made you dress up in leather pants."

"What………….I mean, that was a different adventure, and don't mention leather pants, ever; plus there's not much to tell."

"She said you and Uncle Cam were like pirates, and you were searching for treasure with a magical bracelet."

"Your mother told you that?"

"Yep, and she said she could show the bracelets and that she found, diamonds and pearls and had to give it away to some………………

"Yes, I know the story, but how it that going to help in show and tell?"

"Mommy said she kept the best treasure for herself and she would show it to my class."

"Oh, she did, did she?"

"Yep, she said you and Uncle Cam found this nice ship, and gave it back to the people who lost it."

"Did you daddy, really?"

"Well let's just say, we _**had **_to give back the ship to the nice people."

"Mommy said that in the end you helped all those people, and you even got to keep the bracelet, but she had to give that back too and we lived happily ever after."

"Thos bracelets were a pain in the……………….yes, yes we did give them back."

"Well daddy, mommy sounds more fun than you. I have a rep u tat ion. Yep, reputation to protect."

"Oh, do you now. I suppose being six and all, it's hard to maintain that 5 year old innocence?"

"Please daddy, six and a half. 5 years old is so last year."

"Uh, huh. Where is your mother by the way?"

"She said to go find you and ask about my show and tell. She said daddy should not be second class; whatever that means."

"Oh, she did, did she? Well since I'm not in the loop for stories, I think I better have a talk with your mother."

"Now daddy; mommy didn't want you to feel left out. She tells me all the time, be nice, even if it's you and Sam."

"Well thanks for not hurting my feelings buddy. Go play with Sam and I'm going to talk to your mother."

"Now daddy, be nice, it's mommy."

"Treasure huh, ok, scoot."

"Vala would have you been putting in that boys head?"

"Whatever are you talking about darling?"

"The bracelet incident. Treasure that you had to give back. That you kept the best for you."

"Oh, that, he wanted me to come for show and tell."

"Andddddddddd?"

"Well Darling that was when we were together and found all that treasure. So I kept the best one for me."

"Valaaaaaaaaaaa. He shouldn't know about that, and what did you keep anyway?"

"Why _**you**_ darling. You're my favorite treasure, and you gave me precious more in Sam and Asher."

"But...but he said, you were going to show it off in class…………….oh, oh you mean me and Sam."

"Yes Darling, you and Sam. Our whole family is a treasure."

"Boy, I'm in trouble then."

"ASHER!

* * *

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

"Momma bird, momma bird."

"Yes Sam it's a big bird."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Asher."

"Tell him the truth."

"What truth?"

"It's not the momma bird."

"Well we don't know that."

"Daddy, it's a big bird, not the momma bird."

"He'll understand one day Asher."

"Daddy, don't fool a two year old."

"I am not fooling him. He likes saying momma bird."

"Momma will tell him the truth."

"Your mother, my wife would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Momma says to always tell the truth."

"Your mom is right, but not for this."

"Daddy it's a big turkey, and were going to……

"Not in front of your brother."

"But he's going to find out daddy."

"No he won't. He'll be seated at the kids table, he'll never see the bird."

"He's going to get suspi…….suspic……. he's going to look on the table."

"We'll seat him away from the main table."

"Daddy, you know Uncle Jack will say something about the turkey."

"Shhh………, Sam doesn't know what turkey means yet."

"He's going to want to keep the momma bird daddy."

"Well he can't and let's finish the list."

"MOMMA BIRD………..MOMMA BIRD."

"Now Sam, the momma bird is ok in the basket. You don't have to hug it."

"Seeeeee."

"Asher, you're not helping."

"Now where is the stuffing?"

"What's stuffing?"

"Your mother has learned a traditional meal with the turkey and stuffing made of bread and spices and cooked inside the turkey."

"Why?"

"Becausssssssse."

"Because what?"

"It's a traditional harvest festival that the natives introduced to the settlers on their land. It signify………..

"Daddy, please; I just want to know why you stuff the you…….know……what."

"You know; sometimes you are _**sooo**_ like your mother."

"Momma bird, momma bird, momma bird."

"Tell you what; let's finish getting the items on the list and then your mother can explain."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Archer."

"Can I have the momma bird leg?"

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

"Momma?"

"Yes darling."

"When are we going to tell Sam?"

"Tell Sam what?"

"That it's not the momma bird."

"Just give him time darling. He will eventually go to sleep."

"But he's got the turkey on the floor and still hugging it."

"Well, it's just temporary. We can take it from him then."

"But the turkey will be all dirty and slobbery."

"We can clean the turkey hon. Just let Sam have his time holding on to it."

"But it's not right. He's going to come looking for it."

"It will be in the oven by then. He won't be the wiser."

"But momma; he's going to think I took it."

"Now why would he think that?"

"Because I'm me, and he knows me. I _**would**_ take it."

"Now Asher, your brother would not think so low of you."

"Momma; Sam knows me better than you. He's going to come after me."

"Asher, you're being paranoid."

"I am not. What is para………para……..

"It means your driving yourself crazy."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm not. You don't know him momma. Sam has a mean streak and won't let up on me."

"Now Asher, your older, outsmart him. You know how mommy taught you."

"You mean when you tricked daddy into going shopping instead of you."

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Oh brother."

"What?"

"He's singing to it now momma. I think he's putting the turkey to bed."

"Seeeee, as soon as he's asleep; well sneak the turkey away."

"I'm telling ya momma. He's going to be mad."

"Oh darling, he'll get over it. He'll forget all about that old momma bird and play with his other toys."

"Right, and he'll pick up his toy bat and beat us until we come clean."

"_Come clean_ darling? You've been around Aunt Sam too much."

"Nope, Uncle Jack."

"Uh huh; well darling; let's let him go to sleep and then we'll snatch the bird."

"I do love the way you plan momma."

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 38

"Momma?"

"Yes darling?"

"Is that going to be enough turkey?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because Uncle Jack always says the bird is to small."

"Uncle Jack doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Momma, Uncle Jack always says there's not enough for him to take home."

"Uncle Jack likes to make sandwiches so Aunt Sam doesn't have to cook."

"But Uncle Jack's baby; he needs more to eat."

"Honey the baby is not going to eat any bird."

"There's always room for more bird momma."

"Doesn't your father need your help?"

"He told me you need help."

"Typical."

"Why don't you go check on your brother and then your father."

"I know your trying to get rid of me momma."

"What makes you say that darling?"

"I'm almost 7. I can figure these things out now."

"Oh; well Mr. almost 7, scoot and help your father set the table."

"Okayyyy."

* * *

"Hey Ash, I bet your mother sent you back to me, huh?

"Yep; I think you and momma like bouncing me back and forth."

"We do not bounce you back……….Ok we do; but we love you anyway."

"Uh huh, so daddy, what are we going to do when Sam wakes up?"

"Do what?"

"Sam's going to be mad that we cooked his momma bird. I don't want to be caught in the middle."

"Caught in the middle? What are you talking about."

"I told momma Sam is going to be mad, and he's going to go _**wonko."**_

"Sam does not go _**wonko**_. What are you talking about?"

"Sam was sleep with the momma bird…….I mean the turkey and momma and I stole it from him."

"Stole?"

"Daddy, keep up. We stole the turkey because Sam was going to put it to bed."

"Okayyyyyy. So now you and your mom are bird nappers."

"No where not. We saved Sam from having a broken heart."

"Broken heart? Oh, this is going to be good. Explain that son."

"If we don't cook the turkey then we won't have _giving thanks_. Then we won't have any food to eat, and if we don't have any food to eat, then Uncle Jack's baby will starve and I won't get a bird leg and I always get the bird leg. So now he'll be eating the bird and forget all about the momma bird. So we saved his broken heart."

"Umm, sure……..that makes a lot of sense."

"You don't believe me; do you daddy?"

"I'm working on it."

"I think I hear momma calling."

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey space monkey, I think one of your kids is broken."

"Which one………I mean they are not broken; _Jack_."

"Oh yes he is. That one keeps saying the momma bird gone."

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah, and why does Asher there have a pot on his head?"

"Protection."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense."

"You have no idea. So……….Sam left you in charge of the baby."

"I 'll have you know, taking care of you guys all those years on mission, supplied me with ample baby care."

"You wish; so letting Asher name the baby is still ongoing, huh?"

"My wife has made up her mind. Asher can name the baby when he's ready."

"Our wives are very stubborn. My steals, b…i…r..d…s."

"What's with the spelling bee Danny boy?"

"Yeah, Jackson; you've been acting stranger than normal since we got here."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. Is there something wrong with young Asher and the small one?"

"Keep it down will you Mitchell. No offense T, but my kids aren't exactly normal. You should have picked that up from me marrying Vala."

"That still doesn't explain the b…i..r..d stealing."

"Where's Asher when I need him to explain things. Look it's complicated."

"Your life always is, in a Vala, kids on the blitz, kinda way."

"Hey, I resent that, plus my kids have names."

"Indeed."

"Ditto Jack."

"Zip it Mitchell or I'll tell Carolyn what you said when my kid was being born. And T, well………. ok."

"I………..I'm not scared of you……… _General_."

"Yeah, but you are of Carolyn."

"I………..I resent that. Carolyn is good and kind and………….

"In the kitchen with our wives. Who you know are _Black Ops."_

_Whap……clang………..whap…… clang……….whap_

"Will you stop that Sam."

"Momma bird…………momma missing. Want momma bird."

"Daddddddddddd."

"Now Sam stop that……………...owww. Sammmmmmm."

"Momma bird……………want momma bird."

_Whap…………….clang……………..whap_

"Run Asher………..run away."

"Easy for you to say Uncle Jack. You have a baby for a shield."

"I do not. But I'm not being beatin by a plastic _**bat**_ either."

"Why don't you just take the bat away from him kid?"

"Indeed."

"Why Cam, what an original thought. I knew they made you leader of SG1 for some reason."

"Hardy, har, har. I don't have a baby shield."

"Oh for crying out loud. Sam give me the bat."

"Don't fall for it daddy. He's got more bats."

"Now Asher, take that pan off your head."

"Not till Sam finds his momma bird."

"Now Asher. Go tell your mother, Sam's misbehaving."

"Can't handle a two year old can ya space monkey?"

"Jack, you're not helping here. And……….and wait until I tell Sam you're using your child for a shield."

"I am not, and don't I hear _**your**_ wife calling."

"You wish."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Indeed."

"Oh, brother."

"I'm outta here. You're on your own daddy."

* * *

"So you took the bird from Sam and now he's looking for this so called _momma bird_, which your are now roasting in the oven and now he's chasing your son around the room, who has a pan on his head for protection from Sam hitting him."

"Yep. I think you got it Sam."

"Uh, huh. So how are you going to stop your little terror from attacking everyone with a bat Vala."

"I'll………….I'll tell him the momma bird has gone to take care of the baby birds."

"I think there might be a slight problem to your bird dilemma Vala."

"Now Carolyn, I see no flaw in my plan."

"Well, what's he going to say when he sees a _cooked_ bird."

"See, that's where my plan comes in to play. Everyone is going to hide the bird."

"Hide the bird Vala?"

"Yep and momma bird will be forgotten. Yep, good plan, good plan."

"Ok everyone, momma said it's time to eat."

"Well it's about time. I thought I was going to starve. Isn't that right my little guy?"

"You know I don't know who's more the baby, Jack or you're baby."

"I think Jackson has a point there Jack."

"Indeed."

"Jealous."

"Daddy……._psst………….psst._"

"Yes Asher?"

"Sam……………Sam. He can't see the you…..know………what. Momma has a plan."

"Okayyyyyyyyyy."

"Everyone has to sit down fast and _not_ show the ……….you……know ….what."

"I swear Jackson; your family is so secretive. What's the you know what?"

"The b….i….r….d. I can spell, Sam can't."

"Young Asher are you trying to hide something from your younger brother?"

"Momma bird gone……..momma bird gone. Momma bird, momma bird."

"Yep Uncle T. We can't let him know we cooked the b…i…r…d. He'll get upset again and hit me."

"I think we better go eat. My wife obviously has a plan, so let's go."

* * *

"Everyone; let's gather around, close, keep the food warm. Asher sit with your brother at the kids table."

"Wha………no…………I'm not a kid momma."

"YES YOU ARE."

"Why does everyone keep sayin that? I'm almost seven, and I want the bird leg."

"Bird………momma……….bird, momma bird. Momma bird."

"Asher?"

"Oops………..that slipped momma."

"MOMMA BIRD………. MOMMA BIRD. MY MOMMA BIRD."

"Well now we can eat. Dibs on the drumsticks kids."

"JACK."

"Honey were guest."

"I apologize everyone. We were trying to hide the momma bird from Sam. He'd grown rather attached to it."

"That's alright honey. You and Asher tried to do your best."

"It's alright Sammie. Momma and daddy will get you another one next time."

"Momma bird gone?"

"Yep, sorry. You can hit me with the bat if ya want."

"Momma bird……….. gone."

"Hello, starving."

'JACK."

"Want bird leg………….want bird leg."

"Wha……………why you little…

"ASHER!

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys. Yeah, he's a little stinker.


	40. Chapter 40

"Listen up Sam."

"Yep."

"There are rules here. You gotta be sharp."

"Yep."

"The swings, never go alone."

"Yep."

"The slide; take no prisoners. It's yours, you own it."

"Yep."

"The sandbox. Always watch out for the girls in pink. They have issues."

"Yep."

"Now the monkey bars. Well, play it by ear. You don't know where those kids have been."

"Ok, now I'll be in and out checkin on ya. So stay alert. There are kids that just want to play and others to push you down."

"Yep."

"So, you're all set."

"Ashy?"

"I told you don't call me that in public. Some one may hear."

"Oh, awright."

"What about the ball?"

"What ball?"

"I wanna play ball. What am I gonna say?"

"Ah, the ball kids. Ok; walk over to them real slow. They're kinda jumpy, so smile a lot."

"Uh huh."

"Don't say anything, just smile and watch…..smile and watch."

"Uh huh."

"Don't say anything. Probably one of them will ask you if you want to play ball."

"Uh huh."

"Stay cool. Just nod your head up and down, and move in for the game."

"Then they let me play?"

"Yep. Don't be hoggy like at home. Just throw to who's ever closest."

"Awright."

"Can you play ball wit me?"

"No, gotta go solo on this one kid. It's better for ya. Makes them respect you more."

"Oh."

"It's ok, I'll be around watching out for you. Mom and Dad make me anyway, so this is what big brothers do anyway."

"Ok."

"Were I go first?"

"Hmm, sandbox is sorta empty. Slide line is full. Swings, well those kids hang over there forever."

"Sand box………sand box."

"No jumpin up and down Sam. Kids get susp…….suspi. Kids get funny when they see you happy playin."

"Oh."

"Now remember what momma said. No putting things in your mouth. No hitting, unless they hit you first. Play nice, and don't go to the bathroom in the sandbox. You'll get a reputation if ya do."

"Awright."

"Now I'm going to be around, so go play. And don't kiss any girls."

"Yuck."

**TBC**

A/N: I've neglected this too long. Everyone thought I forgot about this. As always, comment and reviews are welcomed.


	41. Chapter 41

"Momma, are you going to have another baby?"

"Yes."

"But isn't Sam enough?"

"No."

"Well does daddy know?"

"Yes."

"I mean, Sam is happy with me, why torture him?"

"Your father and I have discussed this, it's just that we want a bigger family."

"But it's so much pressure on me. I'm already training Sam, now I have to do it all over again."

"Asher, there is no pressure on you. I'm the one having the baby."

"But daddy said that we are a big family. It's already too crowded with Sam in my room."

"Now Asher, you know you love your brother. You two love playing together."

"It's fake mom. Sam's all nice in the morning, then **_WHAM_**; he turns on me with his pillow at night."

"Now Asher, how can that be? He's asleep at night when we check on you both."

"I'm telling you mom, he sleep walks or something. I don't want to have that kind of terror in two's. Another baby is trouble."

"Hey what's going on in here Vala?"

"Your son seems to think that another baby is trouble and he has to train another one."

"Really?"

"Yep, Sam's a handful daddy. Can't momma send the baby back?"

"No, so you're going to have to live with it. Besides we have designated you big brother over any children we continue to have."

"Big brother?"

"Yep, matter of fact we have a little surprise for you."

"I already know about the baby daddy."

"No not that son. Your mother and I have seen how you are getting bigger and we thinks it's time you had a room of your own when the baby arrives."

"A room…..of my…….own? Woohoooo…..no more Sam beating me over the head at night."

"Now I think you should tell Sam that he's not going to be sharing with you, and I need you to be the one to tell him."

"But momma, you know how he is. He's a big baby when you tell him bad news."

"Now Asher, you have to let him down easy."

"But can't you and daddy do it. I mean he thinks momma just got bigger from eating too much."

"Now where did he get that ideal?"

"But daddy, you said that momma had to eat a lot, cause she's eating for two."

"Danieeel?"

"Honest honey, I thought he would pick up on you eating for the baby."

""Yep, linguistic abilities just went out the window."

"Daddy did you mess up again?"

"I guess so. Well anyway, let's go get your brother and explain about mommy and his new room."

"Hey I thought I was getting a new room?"

"You are, it's just Sam will be alone without you, so Sam has a new room."

"It doesn't seem fair daddy. Sam gets a new room without even trying."

"Welcome to my world."

"Huh…..?

"Nothing; let's find your brother."

"Daddy……daddy…….I'm suferman…….suferman."

"Right; Sam we need to speak to you about some new arrangements."

"Huh…..daddy?"

"I'M GETTING MY OWN ROOM."

"Well Asher I didn't mean to tell him that quick."

"Well he has to know daddy. Can't let him suffer like that."

"No….no……no."

"Now Sam, we have a new baby, and this room would be yours."

"No….no……no. Want Ashy play; big broter….protect me."

"Sam…..Sam I'll protect you. But it's going to be ok. I'll visit."

"You're going to be ok Sam. Asher will be right across the room."

"No…..no……..no. Don't wanna new baby…..want Ashy."

"Well daddy, now what are we going to do?"

"This is your mother's area. "

"MOMMAAAA."

"VALAAAA."

**TBC**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time. So I'll try to update as soon as possible. Comments and reviews are welcome. **


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey, hey; what's all the noise in here?"

"No, no, no. No baby, want Ashy…want Ashy."

"We told Sam about the new baby and his own room honey."

"He didn't take it too well momma."

"No kidding. Here move over you two."

"No….no….no, no baby, no baby."

"Now Sam what's the matter? Don't you want to see a new brother or sister?"

"No….Ashy protet me. I want Ashy."

"Oh brother."

"Asher, you're not helping here."

"Sorry momma. I tried to tell him I'll come visit."

"He did honey. Asher really did."

"Sam, I want you to feel the baby in mommies tummy."

"Oooh, Tat the baby?"

"Yes, that's the baby moving. See how the baby likes you. The baby moved just for you."

"It that were I came from?"

"Yes, you were all nice and warm in mommy's tummy."

"You were _icky _when you came out."

"ASHER!"

"Well he was; Uncle Jack said so."

"Not icky….not icky."

"That's right darling. You were not icky. Uncle Jack is a little weird."

"Can hold the baby, when come out?"

"Well you might not be ready to hold the baby when it's born, but we will make you her or his big brother."

"I be big broter too?"

"Yes, you little guy will have that title."

"Hey, I was supposed to be the big brother."

"You are Asher, just big brother to two, instead of one."

"I think I'm getting ripped off."

"Not the big broter……….not the big broter."

"Now you did it daddy. Now he's never going to stop sayin that."

"I don't know; it has a nice ring to it."

"Not the big broter………..big broter. I'm big broter and not you Ashy, not you."

"I am so going to like my own room; _Kids_."

"Now Asher, be nice. This is a big moment for Sam."

"But momma; can't I have my….what did Uncle Jack say……oh yeah; my fame for minutes."

"That's fame for five minutes."

"Same thing daddy."

"Well mother is a little hungry boys, and baby needs to eat."

"Momma hungry…momma hungry. Baby eat too momma?"

"Yes my darling; so let's all have some breakfast and you Sam my little one, can tell me what color you want for your new room."

"Yaaaay."

"Wait a minute; how come he gets a new color? I was here first."

"That's because little man, you and I will be doing the painting. You can pick yours when we go to the store."

"Come on Sam; let's beat your daddy and brother to the kitchen. Cookies and Milk for everyone."

"Kittthen, cooky…..kittthen, cooky….kittthen, cooky."

"Will it always be like this daddy?"

"What son?"

"Second?"

"Get use to it Asher. Get use to it."

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 43

"Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"How are the boys with this new baby coming?"

"I think they're ok, why do you ask?"

"Asher seems pretty cool with it. Sam, I don't know."

"He's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a mother Daniel, I always know."

"Yeah, but…..

"Now stop worrying. I'm suppose to do that."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Well ok."

"You're starting to sound like Asher."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Really?"

"Yes darling, you are."

"You think Asher is more like me or you?"

"Like you, Sam is more like me."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a mother."

"Oh, now that can't be that easy."

"Yes it is."

"But really how do you know?"

"I know because I said so."

"Valaaaa……

"Danieellll……

"See now right there you sounded like Asher."

"No darling I sounded like me, Asher just imitates me."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam is me."

"What?"

"Darling you're not listening."

"Yes I am."

"See; there you go again."

"Again what?"

"Sounding like Asher."

"How is it that I'm sounding like Asher?"

"You just do darling."

"That's no answer."

"Yes it is."

"Not."

"Well there's one way."

"How's that?"

"Why don't you ask him, he's standing in the doorway."

"Wha….

"I don't sound like that momma."

"Exactly dear."

"You know we can never win against your mother Ash."

"She keeps telling me that."

"See you both agree with me."

"You're on your own daddy. I gotta go pee."

"See; he's more like you everyday darling."

"I think I'll go pee."

**TBC**


	44. Chapter 44

"Asher, will you stop doing that."

"Doing what daddy?"

"Making funny noises with your brother."

"We're just playing daddy. Momma wouldn't mind."

"Your mother is in _labor_ _and _yes she would mind."

"Momma abor daddy?"

"Yes Sam, your mother is about to have the baby."

"Baby broter?"

"Maybe or a sister."

"Daddy don't get his hopes up about a sister."

"Now Asher you know your mother and I would be happy with a boy or girl."

"What about me. I mean girls are pretty yucky. I've had my time with them on the playground."

"So what does that mean?"

"The girl with the pink dress and the bike was enough. She was cheating on me remember."

"You remember that……what what do you mean she was cheating? Do you even know what that means?"

"Daddy please, I'm seven now. It's a whole new world out there."

"No siser, no siser."

"Now you've done it Asher. Sam having a baby sister is fine."

"Daddy that girly in pink was making eyes with me, while looking at another guy on a better bike. She was cheating on me."

"_Asher_……..never mind. Anyway; your mother is going to need our help after the baby is born. I expect both of you to be on good behavior with your mother."

"Ok, daddy……….._hey_; there's Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam."

"Hey there sports, how's your mom doing?"

"Hey what about me Jack?"

"Oh Daniel, you've been thru this before. Besides, Sam will be here any minute. She's changing Nicky in the bathroom. That kid sure can poop."

"Momma hav baby, so I can play wit him."

"So Sammie boy, you think your mom is having a boy?"

"No……siser not good, cheapin on big broter."

"It's a long story Jack. Asher has playground issues. Anyway, I'm waiting on Carolyn to come out and tell me what's going on."

"Sooo, go in already. Sam and I will watch the boys."

"Thanks Jack. You boys be good for Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam, ok."

"We will dada. Momma be awight."

"Tell momma we love her daddy."

"Well boys, what do you say we wait for Uncle Tealc, and Cam in the commissary. I bet they have some jello."

"Yello……..yello…….yello."

"Uncle Jack, you've said the magic words. Sam likes the red jello. The blue is for mommy."

"I think that would be nice boys; let's go."

TBC

A/N: Sorry guys for being so long in updating this. I hurt my arm and hand and it's been heck to get back to musing. So look for more soon. As usual, comments and reviews are welcomed.


	45. Chapter 45

"I….swear…..Dan….Daniel……if…..you ever touch…..me…..again…..

"Yes and I love you to honey."

"The….boy……aaaah……boys?"

"There fine and with Jack and Sam."

"If…. This baby doesn't come…..come soon, I'm going to pry it out……

"Just relax Vala, you're doing fine. You still don't want to know the babies' sex until it's born?"

"Nooo…….aaaahhh."

"What she said Carolyn."

"Alright, just keep your breathing evenly Vala and we'll get you thru this as soon as possible."

"Ea……..easy for you……two to…….say. You're not…….pushing….a…..a….planet thru your Uterus."

* * *

"Aunt Sam can I hold Nicky?"

"Well……let's check with Uncle Jack."

"You drop him, you pay for him?"

"Hold ta baby……..hold ta…..baby."

"You're too young Sam. Maybe when you're older."

"No, no, no……

"Boys…..boys; I know you love my son, but let's just say that Sam you can hold the bottle for Nicky while your brother holds him…….hmmmm."

"Kay Unca Jack."

"Jack did Daniel tell you how Vala's doing?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to go and see how she's doing. I'll be back and watch the boys Jack."

"Wha…….they're feeding the baby. My work is half way done."

"Uh huh. Just watch them please."

"Ok……love ya."

"Hey Uncle Jack? We're going to need more jello."

"Well you two have to wait until your Uncle T and Cam come in. I'm busy watching you three."

"Baby smell nice….."

"Yeah, Aunt Sam knows how to keep a baby smelling good. I think the Nickster has had enough to eat. Time to burp him, so you guys watch and learn."

"Eeeeerppp……

"Tha yucky Unca Jack."

"You're going to be hearing a lot of that Sam. Babies do that a lot."

"Rearrry Ashy?"

"Yep, out one end and out the other."

"Ewwww…..I not like that."

"Oh yes you were."

"Uh uh."

"Yep, burp and burp and burp……

"I think your brother gets the ideal Asher. Now, let's go get some more jello boys."

* * *

"Hey Sam, wait up. How's the Princess doing?"

"Hey guys; I was just going to check. Jack has the boys in the mess hall."

"I am sure Vala is doing fine. Ole Jackson is starting a hockey team."

"A hockey team does not seem to be in their plans Col Mitchell. I believe they are starting a large family."

"Hehehe……..well lets go see how Vala's doing. Daniel is probably a nervous wreck."

"Probably right Sam. But I bet the General is going a little batty with Asher and Sam."

"Ya think?"

"You two are sooooo married Sam."

* * *

"I was just thinkin Uncle Jack."

"Uh oh, that sounds like trouble."

"Hear me out Uncle Jack. I just wanta know if momma has a girl, can she come live with you and Aunt Sam?"

"Well I don't think your mother and father would agree if that happens."

"It's a man's world out here Uncle Jack. A girl has to know her place."

"I hope your mother doesn't hear that, cause having a little chauvinist in the family could be trouble."

"A what?"

"Someone who thinks they are superior to another gender, one being a women or in your case a girl."

"But momma tells me and Sam that girls can make it on their own and daddy is a better man because of her. So I figure Nicky would be a better person with a girl in the family."

"Uh huh, and what about you two? Wouldn't that make you two better for having a little sister?"

"No siser……..no siser."

"Pleeease Uncle Jack. We could save momma a lot of trouble later on when she breaks some poor boys heart over a bike. It's not worth it; so we have a deal?"

"Why don't we wait and see what your mother's going to have first. Then…..we can talk terms."

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

"Well boys, what you think about your new sister?"

"It's a girl, _maaannnn_."

"No siser, no siser."

"Now boys, your little sister is part of the family, no rivalry."

"No what daddy?"

"She's like a little piece of your mother, only smaller."

"Momma is that true?"

"Yes Asher, she is and you'll love her like your little brother."

"Luv siser, that ok?"

"Yes my little one. You're her protector now, both you and your brother."

"I wuv her then."

"Sam, you're such a sell out."

"_Asher_!"

"What daddy?'

"Am not. I wuv her, like you."

'_Brothers….._

"Hey you guys, how's the new addition to the Jackson family?"

"Hey Sam, come and see. She looks just like Vala."

"Oh….Vala she is so adorable."

"Why do all women say that? I personally think babies look the same. Wrinkly and pooping. Nicky can attest to that."

"Hush Jack; Nicky looks like Sam, So there."

"Well, there's that Vala. By the way, your boys here wanted to sell their little addition for jello to us."

"Uncle Jaaack….

"Hey Asher; your parents are like truth serum. I can't lie around them."

"It Ashy's plan, not mine mamma."

"Traitor."

"Asher darling, now why would you want to give away your sister, pray tell."

"Bad memories momma, bad memories of girls and sandboxes. I'm trying to save you the misery of her breaking guy's hearts."

"Darling all girls break men's heart. It just takes a special guy to handle them and love them. That girl was a tease. Your sister will not be a tease. She'll know exactly what she wants and go after it, with no strings attached."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"See Ashy, no bad siser."

"I guess….

"Hey, we want to see the baby too."

"Gosh Mitchell, you are so wimpy."

"Indeed."

"Hey Sir, I just want to see the beautiful baby, and it's a girl. Plus I win the pool."

"If memory serves me right Colonel Mitchell, you bet against the Jackson family having a girl."

"Hey T, nixaa on the babyaa."

"I do not understand such language Colonel Mitchell."

"You sound like a baby Uncle Cam."

"Hey, no comment from the little people."

"Well Vala that's our cue to go. Nicky is a little fussy today. Someone was supposed to feed him earlier."

"Gee Jack some babysitter you are."

"Well Daniel, I don't see you pitching in, other than making babies."

"Daddy make siser; how?"

"Ok, Vala, Daniel,; time to go and you _Jack_, have some explaining to do."

"Ok Sir, I guess that's a cue to leave too. T man, let's go. We have some other duties to attend to."

"You are right Colonel Mitchell. Vala, you are blessed with this new child. Congratulations to you too Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks T, everyone. Guys your mother needs some alone time with your new sister and some rest."

"Ok momma. We goin to eat now. Can I kiss her goodbye?"

"Yes Sam, and me too darling."

_Kiss _"She smell good momma."

"Yes she does darling. Asher I know you want to kiss your sister too."

"Ok…I guess she deserves to know who loves her too. Man, you better be good little sister." _Kiss_

"Love you Vala. You too little one. We'll be back to check on you both."

"Love you Daniel. Be good for your father boys."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, momma. Wuv you."

"Asher, what was that all about selling you sister for Jello to Uncle Jack?"

"I don't know what you're talking about daddy."

"Ohhhh, Ashy you _fiiib_…"

"Asheeer?"

"Ok….I was just savin you and momma the trouble of raising a bad seed."

"What?"

"Well I saw this movie with Uncle Jack and the girl was really, really bad. Plus the girl in the sandbox must have been one. I'm glad I saved myself the trouble."

"I'm going to have a little talk with Uncle Jack on his selection of movies you watch next time you guys stay over."

"Oh he doesn't know daddy. He fell asleep and I was hungry and saw this movie on television. It opened my eyes daddy, let me tell ya."

"Ok….One, your sister is _not_ and _never_ will be a bad seed. We will love her just like you guys, and your mother will take care of the rest. Now no more _bad seed_ stuff, understand?"

"No bad _sweed_. No bad _sweed_."

"Ok daddy. I just was thinking of you and momma."

"Alright, so let's get something to eat and go visit your mother and sister here soon."

"Eat….eat….eat…..

"Yeah…..

"So daddy, what are we going to call our new baby sister?"

"Baby siser…baby siser….

"No, Sam, she has to have a name or every girl will answer to that all over. Got to think smaller there Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy, Asher."

"Oh, oh daddy. He's growin up."

"Yes…..yes he is."

**TBC**

A/N: Someone reminded me of how much they enjoyed this. So updates on my almost forgotten stuff. So more again soon. As usual comments and reviews are welcomed.

"


	47. Chapter 47

"Ah, finally home with our little girl Daniel."

"Yeah and the boys promised to behave."

"Well now that we've named our little one Claire Melbourne Jackson, we can relax a little."

"Yeah, Jack and Sam are on their way to drop the boys off and see our precious little girl."

"Oh Darling, look how precious she is. Thank goodness she's beautiful. We do make nice looking babies Daniel."

"Well her mother's beautiful. Can't expect anything else."

"Of course Darling; now that sounds like a car pulling up and I bet it's the boys. Go answer the door and I'll get her ready for viewing."

"Vala, she's not merchandise."

"Go already, unless you want to change her first?"

"Noooo, I'm going."

* * *

"Hey…..Daniel Jack and the boys are bringing up the rear, as usual."

"Hey Sam and how's little _Nicky_. You little butter ball, I bet your daddy is spoiling you rotten."

"Believe me Daniel, he is. It's like he's a kid all over again."

"Who's a kid Aunt Sam? I thought we were kids?"

"Asher, your Aunt Sam and I were talking about Uncle Jack."

"Well _duh_ daddy. That's why Uncle Jack is so fun. He understands me and Sammy. It's a _given._"

"I don't even want to know how he knows what a given is. But anyway, Vala is upstairs Sam. She'll be down in a few. Make yourselves at home. You know where everything is."

"You betcha."

"Hey your boys are back Daniel. They want to see their baby sister. Believe me they talked about her all the way over here. Oh, by the way they've been fed and cleaned."

"I'm no dirty Unca Jack."

"That's my point Sam."

"I'll explain it to him Uncle Jack. I think he needs an _intervention_."

"How does Asher; wait Sam must be sneaking in educational programs instead of the Simpsons."

"Well that explains everything. Ok boys, go see if your mom needs help and I'll get dinner ready."

"Spesgeti daddy, spesgeti."

"I think that's a great ideal Sam. Now go help your mom."

* * *

"Boy you're such a push over Daniel. At least I get to cook what I want…..well sometimes."

"Pizza is not a _nutritious_ dinner Jack. Thank goodness your wife is in charge of cooking at your house."

"_Nutritious?_…gee such _big_ words space monkey. I'm impressed and so proud."

"Well glad you approve Jack, so let's go fix some _spesgetti _and noodles."

"We really have to work on your language skills Daniel."

* * *

"Hi mommy, how's our little sister?"

"Well your little sister is being so good. She just had a bath and I'm going to feed her before coming down stairs."

"Little siser Care, little siser."

"Yes Sam, your little sister is named after your father's mother and father. Claire was his mother's name and Melbourne was his fathers."

"That mean she specy, right momma."

"That's right Sam, just like you and Asher. You are _all_ very _specia_l to me and your father."

"We all specy momma. I love little care. I'm protect her always."

"That's Claire Sammy. What am I going to do with you Sammy and names."

"Nuthin Ashy."

"What have I told you about being called Ashy?"

"Now boys no fighting. You can help me by letting your father know I'll be down soon and you help your father."

"Ok momma, kiss little sisser for me momma."

"_Ditto_ for me momma. Come on Sam, we better help daddy or Uncle Jack will."

"Were does he learn such words?"

* * *

"You know Daniel I can help you know. I do not how to boil water and stir."

"Jack, I know you can help by cutting the onions up and peppers. Vala and the boys like their sauce spicy and I try to make it special for them."

"Well Mister Domesticated I think I can do that."

"You know Daniel I may not say this a lot, but I'm really happy you have a big family. It looks good on you and I don't think I've seen you happier."

"To tell the truth Jack, I never thought I would have a family again. Vala makes it seem so easy and the boys and Claire make me thankful for what I have."

"The same with Sam and Nicky. They both give me that _oomph_ in life and I didn't even know if a family was possible at my age."

"You're not that old Jack. I'm sure Sam doesn't see you that way. You can see how much she loves you and Nicky. I don't think I've seen her more happier than being around you both."

"Yeah….are we getting mushy here Danny boy?"

"Yeah….well you are. I'm just making the noodles and sauce."

"It's the onions my boy…..yep, definitely the onions and peppers."

"Dad, mom said to help you. She'll be down with Claire after feeding her."

"Care, hungry too daddy."

"Who's care?"

"Our baby sisser Unca Jack. Did ya _forgot_?"

"No I didn't, _forgot_. I just never heard her name in that way. Actually it's kinda cute. Don't you think Asher?"

"Please don't encourage him Uncle Jack. He's _incorrigible_ sometimes."

"I think your wife is a great influence on my boys Jack."

"Ya think."

"Hey can I help Daniel?

"Nah, we got it Sam. Vala will be down soon after feeding our new addition to the family. If you and boys can set the table, that would help."

"Right, come on Asher, Sam. Nicky is asleep and we can easily set the table."

"Oh boy, set the twabl, set the twabl…

"He's so easy Aunt Sam. Dishes and silverware are his thing."

"There's nothing wrong with a young man interested in impressing upon table etiquette Asher."

"Suuurre Aunt Sam. You keep telling yourself that."

"You are definitely a Jackson kid."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry I have neglected this for so long. Now my muse seems to be going on auto pilot . I plan on continuing this favorite until I have nothing left. Thank you for all following and any comments and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
